The Tsubasa Pirates
by AureliaVerity
Summary: Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona find themselves on a majestic pirate ship. With interesting crew members, a suspicious captain, a menacing admiral, new romances blossoming and a terror inhabiting the deep blue sea, what adventure will the group embark on this time? Sakura x Syaoran, Kurogane x Fai, Kamui x Fuuma, Subaru x Seishirou Toya x Yukito WARNING: yaoi content
1. Ghosts from the Past

Hope you enjoy it I will update it soon!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Clamp's series or their characters

'Can't you be a little more graceful with the landing meat bun?'

'Mokona isn't a meat bun! Mokona is Mokona!'

'Everyone get off me!'

'Aww poor Kuro-woof is cranky, as always.'

'Shut up mage, and it's Kurogane!'

'Umm guys, I think we have company…'

The group looked around and noticed the audience of men of varying ages staring at them like they had just fallen out of the sky (which they had). The refreshing smell of salt and wind engulfed the air and the slight rocking of wood swaying melodically caused Syaoran to gently place Sakura down onto the wooden planks before he ran to the rails of the grand ship they had landed on and started to throw up violently into the sea.

'My poor ladies, allow us to help you up.' A smooth voice interrupted the group's sympathies towards the boy; as a tall, well built, tan man with exotic green eyes and a red bandana stretched across his long sun kissed hair, extended his hand towards Fai (who was currently sitting on top of Kurogane) and a younger boy offered his arm to Sakura.

Fai noticed the hand and gave the man a look of immense boredom, while Kurogane started chuckling at the fact that Fai has just been mistaken for a woman. 'Oh shut up Kuro and sorry to disappoint, but the only lady on this ship is Sakura-chan thank you very much.' Fai said while he punished Kurogane with tickles, for he was still laughing at him being called a girl.

The pirate narrowed his eyes at the sight of Fai and Kurogane as he caught hold of the mage's wrist and pulled him inappropriately close to himself, leaning his head nearer towards Fai's face and whispering seductively, 'When a pirate finds a treasure of such beauty, he does not question it's value or in this case, the gender.' Kurogane had stopped laughing and his eyes glared towards the man; recently deciding that Mr tall, dark and annoying over there was the most suspicious one on the boat and should definitely be taken care of.

Syaoran had finished throwing up and made his way slowly towards Sakura was chatting with the rest of the crew happily, making fast friends no doubt. Kurogane was swatting at the cream puff that was bouncing on his head while Fai was trying to get away from the infuriatingly persistent pirate's clutches.

'It's the captain!'

'Ahh Cap! We got ourselves some new passengers!'

The pirates moved aside in respect as a tall man with flowing dark hair and pale skin wearing jewels of various colours around his neck and belt strode onto the deck with infinite grace. He wore a long navy blue coat with tall boots and a pirate hat with a golden feather sticking out at the side.

Fai had stopped moving away from his pursuer to stare at the captain with eyes wide with surprise and fear. A deep, silky voice interrupted the crews talking and all became silent as the man spoke.

'Jim, mate stop pestering the poor guest and find them rooms. Looks like we have some new crew members.'

The man stopped before turning towards the group once more, a smirk playing on his face that seemed to be directed mostly at Fai, 'Oh and you may call me captain, or Ashura, which ever pleases you most.'


	2. A Warning of Foreboding

**Tell me what you think so far :) **

**Disclaimer: don't own clamp's characters and anime's**

* * *

'Fai- san? Are you okay? You look a bit pale.' Sakura tugged at Fai's sleeve to get the man's attention as Jim lead the group to their cabins, the wizard regarded the worried green eyes with a kind smile. The girl scanned his face desperately as if the answer to his unsettlement was written there.

He was about to give the princess some elaborate excuse about sea sickness, until he was interrupted by an arm that snaked around his waist and pulled him towards a certain green- eyed pirate.

'What? My love is sick? Allow me to personally take care of you till you are better.' Fai was in the process of unceremoniously plucking the arm from his waist, until he saw the little princess staring at them with a beaming smile.

'I'm so glad Fai- san has made new friends so quickly!' The mage groaned inwardly and sent a small spark of magic towards the pirate's hand, making him yelp in surprise. Sakura glanced at Jim questioningly as the pirate rearranging his hand so hit sat on the small of Fai's back.

Jim smirked at captive, pulling him even closer, 'Fai is it? Lovely name. Aye little one we're the best of friends.' The wizard was about to send a harder surge of magic towards the hand that was moving far too low for mere friends, but he kept smiling for Sakura's sake. He could take care of the infuriating pirate later, right now; he was determined not to make the princess worry.

Kurogane had been watching as lover boy's hand slinked up and down the idiot mages back, every stroke lowering ever so slightly, going further and further… Ok, that's it.

'You gonna flirt all day or take us to our rooms?'

Jim glanced back at the ninja, mirroring his glare, 'You're friends sick and you don't even care? Bit inconsiderate don't ya think?' Jim had left Fai's side and drawn his sword, which was currently pointed at Kurogane's face. The ninja mimicked the gesture with his katana, ignoring the disapproving and worried looks he received from the group.

'You shitting me? I've killed demons twice your size!'

'Aye, but bet you ain't never slain a sea monster that could eat a ship whole!'

'Please, I could kill you in one blow.'

'Says the man wearing a cape and corset.'

'What the hell? This isn't a corset! It's specialized armour made especially for ninja's of the highest ranking!'

'You got screwed mate, cause all I see is a corset.'

'What the hell's going on down there?' As entertaining the fight had been, Fai couldn't help but breathe in sharply, as captain Ashura descended down the stairs and moved into view. Looking as intimidating as ever, even though he was wearing a sleeping robe.

'Jim! I give you simple orders and you go and fight with the guests!'

'Captain look we-'

'You'll be swabbing the decks for the next two weeks.'

'You gotta be bloody joki-'

'You'll follow your captain's orders mate, or would you prefer the plank?' Ashura was as calm and composed as ever but the cold seriousness in his voice sent terrified shivers down Fai's spine. Jim mumbled his somewhat reluctant apologies and made his way back up to the deck, clipping Kurogane by the shoulder slightly as he brushed passed him, who in turn kicked the pirate in the knee.

Ashura sighed wearily and turned back towards his guests, a smile gracing his elegant face, 'I apologise for my crew member's behaviour, and especially Jim. He's always been protective of things that interest him. We're quite alike in that sense.'

Why the hell was the idiot blonde squirming so much, maybe he really was sick? A small amount of guilt hit Kurogane, for Fai really did look awful. Downcast blue eyes, eyebrows furrowed, he was even shaking slightly. The ninja's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a particular infuriating cream puff.

'It's okay cap! Kuro- woofie started it anyway!' Mokona seemed to have had enough of being ignored and began bouncing on Kurogane's head, ignoring the death threats that were being shouted at it.

Ashura chuckled and allowed Mokona to fall into the Captains hands as he began walking the strange group to their rooms. He took notice of how the man with blonde hair kept the farthest distance away from himself, almost as if he were avoiding him, 'Well I trust it won't happen again, there are enough short tempered men abroad The Veritas.'

'Who is Veritas?' Syaoran asked respectfully trying not to irritate the sea sickness that kept bubbling up uninvited.

'Ships name boy, The Veritas. It means truth.' Fai flinched as Ashura translated the word; he was now drowning in the irony of the situation.

'Now, these are your quarters. I'll send someone later to bring you some proper clothes to change for dinner.' With that said Ashura gracefully ascended the staircase and entered his private chambers to return to his well needed slumber.

Fai was grateful that Mokona had agreed to stay with him without asking any questions. He had however gotten a suspicious glare from his favourite ninja, but that was probably because Kurogane suspected the two would cook up some extravagant prank or think up a colourful new array of nicknames for the warrior. However, once the door had been closed all thoughts of Kurogane escaped his mind and he confronted Mokona, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

'Mokona- chan, have you felt Sakura- chan's feather at all?'

Mokona ceased bouncing on the mages bed to concentrate, 'Mmmm nope, not yet.' The creature finished and returned to his bouncing once again.

'Are you certain, what about any danger that might be lurking?' Mokona stopped jumping again and opened its mouth to speak when a loud knock on the door interrupted the small animal. Fai signed tiredly and made his way to the entrance of the room, letting a wide smile grace his lips before opening.

'Here are your clothes, dinners in an hour with the capt'n, don be late.' A gruff voice that smelled of liquor and tobacco greeted Fai on the other side of the door.

'Oh thank you sir! We will certainly be ready on time.' The tall man nodded and left, his wooden limb clunking harshly against the hard floor of the ship.

Fai shut the door and confronted his companion once again, the question of Ashura on his mind. The mage smiled helplessly as he saw the sleeping form of Mokona lying on the spot he had been jumping so vigorously moments earlier. 'I guess even Mokona's get sleepy.' Fai muttered to himself, covering the small creature with the shirt he had just taken off.

Dressing in his official pirate clothes, Fai had to admit he looked rather dashing. He wore loose white pants, with black boots that reached up to his knees. The footwear was decorated with blue and black swirling patterns along the rim. He sported a loose white shirt with a black long coat over it. The coat was delicately made, with intricate stitching that matched his light blue eyes, it contrasted well with the white on the shirt. A belt hung loosely around his narrow hips; it held a vintage looking pistol and a pair of daggers. It was strange to receive weapons when one had the status of a guest, was the captain expecting trouble?

As dark thoughts of Ashura filled the magicians mind once more, he was startled when the figure of Yuko materialize above Mokona's sleeping body in a circular viewing panel.

'Yuko? I must say you surprised me. What do I owe the pleasure?'

The Dimensional Witch smiled at the blonde, it did not reach her eyes however for something dark seemed to be hiding in the irises of her ruby orbs. 'Does something trouble you Fai?' It unnerved the man at how perceptive the woman was, as if she was constantly watching them from afar and giving the group silent guidance even though they were completely oblivious to it.

Fai chuckled softly, 'Yes, I have met someone from my past, and I am afraid history will repeat itself.'

'It is Ashura you speak of?'

Fai gulped nervously, beads of sweat forming in the middle of his hands, 'Yes, he is the ship's captain that we are currently staying at.'

A pregnant silence stretched out between the two, the witch watching as Fai started pacing around the small room, smile completely forgotten and worry wearing his features. 'As always, there is a price magician.'

'B-but, I did not request anything.'

'You desire information, you wish to know whether the man who calls himself captain in this world is the same murderer that is in Celes, you wish to know where the princess's feather is, information is what you seek and the price must be valuable for it is a lot.'

'I have nothing left to give.' Fai said quietly, disturbed by the fact that Yuko knew so much about his past.

'Then I have nothing to give.' Yuko stated simply, a small smile gracing her lips, ' Although… Fai, where did you receive that pistol?'

'What, this?' the man unlatched the weapon from his belt and held it up, 'I think the captain gave it to me, will you accept this?'

'It is quite a relic. Granted it is not worth much, but it will suffice.' The pistol disappeared from Fai's grip, probably stored in the depths of Yuko's shop by now. The witch took a long puff of her thin pipe, holding it between her index fingers with undying elegance, 'This world's Ashura has not been clouded by greed. The man possesses the same soul as the villain you fear so much, but a soul cannot be completely black or white. He is still a mere man that poses no potential threat.' Fai breathed out the breath he had been holding in, until Yuko continued, a serious tone masking her voice causing the mage to regain his nerves, 'However wizard, there are far greater evils in this world than a man from your dark past. Evils that cannot be avoided by a simple mask of indifference and false joy, the masks which you wear so well may very well be ripped away from your being ruthlessly, making the façade fall away and leaving the true face behind the disguise completely and utterly vulnerable. Troubles could arise that may very well affect all of you in one way or another. That is all the information you will receive for the price that you have paid. Have a nice day, good bye Fai D. Flourite.'


	3. A Legend Told

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp or any of their characters and anime's blah blah**

**Ill try and update daily, enjoy :)**

* * *

'No… I don't understand. Wait, please! Wha-'

'Oi'

Fai fell deadly silent and stilled the frantic hand gestures he was making, as a gruff voice he knew all too well broke through the wizards pleas. He plastered the best excuse of a smile on his face and turned to address the ninja who was currently leaning in his doorway with his usual air of dominance surrounding him.

'Oh Kuro-ku, I didn't even see you come in.'

The ninja scoffed haughtily, 'Yeah clearly, who the hell were you talking to anyway?'

'Why, Mokona of course!' Fai said pleasantly, a closed- eyed smile gracing his beading face.

Kurogane gave Fai a looked that screamed disbelief, 'Yeah, cause _everybody_ talks to unconscious cream puffs.' The ninja deadpanned, seeming even more overwhelming than ever.

Fai laughed airily, turning his head away from the ninja in pretence of folding some discarded clothes on the bed. Even he could feel the strain his smile was giving his face.

'Why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy Kuro- friendly's secret visits.' Fai added in the teasing voice he knew irritated the ninja oh so much. Distraction from his strange behaviour was his only form of escape now, hopefully Kurogane would take the bait.

'Stop trying to avoid the subject idiot.'

'Now why on earth would I do that?' Fai turned to the ninja once again, trying desperately to keep his face neutral.

'Because you look like you're about to cry. You've been acting even stranger than usual the second we fell into this world.'

The mage swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat taking a slight step back which to his dismay Kurogane evened out by advancing the same distance forward.

'I would never dare cry in front of you Kuro- scary, I know how sensitive you are to tears.' One more step back, one more step forward.

'I'd rather see tears then that sorry excuse for a smile that you're wearing right now.' Fai still retreating, Kurogane still advancing.

'Really? That's odd, people usually like my smile.'

'Cut the crap mage. What are you hiding?' The ninja spoke just above a whisper, but the low and menacing voice filled the whole room completely despite its soft volume.

Fai retreated one more step, and to his utter dismay he heard the soft clunk of his boot hitting the wall. Kurogane took advantage of the situation and progressed forward quickly, a mere arm's length separating them.

'I haven't the faintest idea on what you're talking about.' The warrior growled and slammed his hand into the wall above Fai's head, closing the distance between them even more, causing the magician to flinch. Kurogane now was inches away from the magicians face, voice still eerily calm but dripping in danger, 'Tell me.'

'Ah-hem…'

The pair turned towards the open doorway and saw Jim standing with arms across his chest and green eyes narrowed dangerously towards Kurogane.

'Dinners ready and cap _really_ doesn't like to be kept waitin.'

Fai blessed his good fortune as he walked around his companion and quickly made his way to the door, ' Thank you Jim, we wouldn't want Ashura to be kept waiting now would we?' Fai had regained his pleasant mask, remembering to breathe again.

Jim ceased glaring at Kurogane who was still leaning against the wall where Fai had recently been trapped and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders. His thumb making small circles suggestively on his arm as he led the mage out of the room and towards the captain's dinner chamber where Fai expected Sakura and Syaoran already were, judging by their vacant rooms.

'Right you are dearie, we've gotta special treat ready for our honoured guests. I sliced the meat with love filled thoughts just for you.' Fai ignored the man's blatant flirting as interest struck him.

'You're the ships cook?' Jim smiled dazzlingly at the blonde under his arm, puffing out his chest proudly.

'That's right lovely, best in the seven seas might I add.' Fai offered the man a small smile while inwardly rolling his eyes. Taking note of the disbelieving snort that came from behind the pair. Jim chose to ignore Kurogane and reached out, tilting the magicians head towards himself and slowly rubbed a spot on the man's cheek tenderly.

'There was a lash, make a wish.' The pirate said, glancing back at Kurogane with a shit- eating grin on his face as he blew an imaginary eye lash from his finger. Slight aggravation filled Fai for the pirates constant touching and overly friendly personality. It was a serious invasion of his personal space.

Kurogane on the other hand was reaching a whole new level of hate for the man. Wanting so badly to skewer the bastard right then and there. A thought overcame the ninja as to why he was so irritated by the pirate and came to a decision that he just really hated liars… Yes that was it; the man was a liar and insufferably annoying. The ninja's description reminded him vaguely of Fai (who was still making his way to the captain's room with a pirate latched onto him). The mage was both of those things, and admittedly at times he did want to smother the man in his sleep but why was he so agitated by Jim?

His thoughts were interrupted as Fai entered a room that had a grand table littered with extravagant candles and plates of luxurious looking food located in the middle of the elegantly styled room. Jim turned the opposite direction to make his way to his own quarters but stopped and whispered next to the still brooding ninja, 'Adorable ain't he? Won't be long til we're sailing off to sea together.' He winked at the now incredibly blood thirsty ninja and walked off, narrowly missing a punch in the face.

As Kurogane was pondering if whether drowning or beating the punk to death was more satisfying, an elegant voice summoned the man to join his companions at the table, intentionally choosing the seat closest to the now fidgeting mage.

'I welcome you all and hope you enjoy the meal. But I see you're not all present, where's the animal?' Ashura poured himself some wine while the rest of the crew members left the room, leaving only their captain and the group of four.

Sakura and Syaoran who were sitting opposite of Kurogane and Fai at the table looked around, searching for their friend.

'He was tired from the journey and is resting now.' Fai spoke quietly, feeling very small compared to Ashura. He reminded himself that he had no reason to fear him, which jogged his memory of the other and seemingly more infinite terrors that Yuko spoke of.

'I understand. Well, dig in. I know Jim worked mighty hard on this. The boys an idiot but a great cook nonetheless.' Sakura beamed at Fai at the mention of Jim who was (much to his dismay) apparently Fai's new best friend in her mind. The man returned the smile while Kurogane and Syaoran started destroying the food.

Several minutes had rolled by until Ashura spoke once again, silently noting the blonde man's straightening of posture and ridged hands, 'I have called all of you here for a reason, I hope you don't mind me being forward but all of you have come from a different world correct?'

Everyone stopped mid-bite and regarded the smiling captain with wide eyes. 'Yes captain Ashura, you see we're looking for something…' Sakura said slowly, being careful not give the man too much information.

'I see…'

'How'd you know we came from different world's pirate?' Kurogane asked with a mouth full of eggs and bread. Syaoran mentally face palmed himself for his mentors atrocious behaviour. Physically relaxing when he heard Ashura laugh softly.

'Well you did magically appear on my ship from the middle of nowhere.' Fai chuckled softly as Kurogane choked on his eggs; Ashura stared, amused until continuing with a new found seriousness.

'However, I was expecting visitors.' He paused, probably for dramatic effect, a childish glint in his eyes, 'There's an old pirates tale, a myth if you will. Usually it's used by pirates to scare kids and impress woman, usually works might I add… Anyway! This legend tells of a group of travellers, with unknown origins, discovering a world that was dubbed a lie, a world that lives under the vast blue we travel upon, a world that holds a treasure of unlimited value and power. And well, I've always been an optimist myself so I figured you five are gonna help me and my crew find this treasure.'

The ninja snorted obnoxiously, 'And why's that?'

'Well I've given you shelter, clothes and food. And we wouldn't reach any kind of land for days so it's either this or the sea.' Ashura smiled cheerfully despite the fact he was threatening them.

'Of course captain, we'll help you in any way we can.' Syaoran spoke, earning himself a wide smile from his host.

'Wonderful! We start the search the day after tomorrow!' The man stood and downed his glass of wine before stopping and just taking the whole bottle instead. He said his farewells and left the room to call it a night.

'Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?'

'Yeah kid, fancy pants's 'treasure of unlimited value and power' sounds like the feather.' Sakura and Syaoran nodded enthusiastically at Kurogane who was busy making sure Fai didn't take any more wine, not wanting a repeat of a certain incident that occurred a couple of worlds back regarding alcohol and meowing.

'Fai-san? Are you okay? You have been quiet all evening.' Sakura's voice was underlying worry and concern, the magician looked up from his food and gave her his most sincere smile.

'Yes dear, I'm just a little tired. I think I'll go to bed early.' He stood up quietly and excused himself from the table, ignoring the glares of suspicion he was receiving from the ninja as he made his way out.

'I hope Fai-sans okay, he looked so tired, worried even!'

Syaoran blushed widely as he gently grabbed his princess's hand, 'Don't worry princess, Fai's very strong.'

Kurogane knew it was his turn to leave as the kids awkwardly held hands while trying to eat their food, each blushing like crazy and making lame and stuttered conversation. He mumbled his goodbyes and made his way down the staircase, stopping by the magician's room to continue their earlier conversation.

'Oi, mage?' Kurogane knocked on the wooden door and waited for a moment. When he had gotten no response he started to get oddly worried. The ninja silently tried the door knob and to his surprise found it unlocked, he carefully made his way in making sure not to be too loud in case he was sleeping.

'You awak- WHAT THE HELL?'

'Kuro- poo! I missed you!'

Mokona latched onto Kurogane's face and refused to be pulled off, little paws clinging to the man's ears and nose.

'I was in here all by myself! I was so lonely! No one cares about Mokona except Kuro-poo!'

'Get OFF!' Mokona was ripped off the man face and sent flying into the bed, an empty bed.

'Where's the mage?'

Mokona jumped up and down, fully energized from sleeping for so long, 'Mokona doesn't know, haven't seen him for ages! Kuro- daddy misses his mummy? How sweet!' Mokona giggled as Kurogane tried to grab the infuriating Manju and strangle it to death.

* * *

Fai made his way to the deck of the grand ship. It truly was beautiful but at night it was simply spectacular. The moon showered the boat in dim moonlight and spraying salt water. Fai smiled to himself as he climbed a long rope which was used to fasten one of the main sails. He climbed until he reached the connecting wood, mounting it like an horse and staring out to sea.

The silence of the place except for noise of the crashing waves and cool wind blowing mildly brought well needed peace to the man. He felt as if he was the only person on earth, and he pretended in that moment that all his worries were bad, non-existing nightmares. He imagined that the past was forgotten, that the future didn't exist and that the only reality was this very moment, him listening to the sound of crashing waves and the wind blowing golden hair around sky blue eyes.

* * *

**Bit of a longer chapter, the main story hasn't exactly started yet, nor has the romance… ;D hehehe but prepare for it very soon. So… I was roaming the vast depths of YouTube for inspirational music to write to and came across this… **

**watch?v=6s482TII868 andddd this **

**watch?v=W191e6gLCCY&feature=related**

** I laughed my ass off, I certainly don't own it or know the person who made it but just thought I'd share them with whoevers reading this because it is so appropriate for the story (sort of.. ok not really) and just plain awesome! ;)**


	4. Tight Situations

**Disclaimer**: still don't own anything -_-

Decided to write a little chapter for you wonderful readers, insinuating the possibilities of a certain blooming relationship… If you get my drift. Prepare for some more romance and action next chapter, as the group find themselves in trouble. ;O

And sorry for any errors or weird wording, it was very late when I wrote this because I had lost track of time watching Durarara! Any who, carry on :)

* * *

Kurogane had unceremoniously escaped the infuriating cream puff, running out onto the ship's deck just in case it was waiting for him back in his room. The man sighed wearily, making his way to the nearest railing, admiring the intricate workmen-ship.

When suddenly, a small sound grabbed the ninja's attention; it had come from far above where he stood, somewhere amidst the sea of white sails. Kurogane's eyes widened as he saw two familiarly long legs dangling recklessly over the edge of a then piece of wood. The quiet sound came again and the ninja recognized it as the small cat- like snores he knew so well from sharing a room so often. The idiot had actually fallen asleep, and he was debating whether to save him or watch as said idiot plummeted to his possible death.

Groggily, Kurogane spotted a rope that hopefully was strong enough to hold his weight and began making his way to the sleeping man.

'Oi mage!' Fai made no response or indication he had heard his companion. The ninja blessed his increasingly crappy luck and tried again, louder.

'HEY WAKE UP!' Fai's eyes snapped open, losing his balance from the sudden fright and toppling off the edge of the plank, one hand preventing him from his long fall.

'Kuro- poo you scared me!' Fai scolded playfully as the wind swung his body dangerously from left to right.

'God I hope his idiocy doesn't rub off on me...' Kurogane muttered to himself as he tried to reach the mage who was like always smiling stupidly, not caring he could nose-dive into solid wood any moment.

Kurogane decided he would try and swing himself towards the mage and catch him mid- movement, it was a long shot but he was running out of options as the strain on Fai's face begun to show from holding on the splintered wood.

Fai stared at Kurogane as he desperately searched for a way to save him. This was the ninja's fatal flaw. He claimed to be rough and uncaring when in fact he would risk his life for a man he didn't even remotely like, a man that constantly lies and deceives him, not to mention infuriates him often to breaking point. Yes, a fatal flaw indeed. The mage couldn't help but smile sadly at the man, his aqua eyes were filled with gratitude and immense sadness that ran to deep in his veins to ever surface completely.

Kurogane stared back, noticing the idiots grip ease ever so slightly on the rough wood. Like hell he was going to let him die over something so stupid! The ninja swung himself with as much force he could muster and plummeted towards the now wide- eyed blonde.

The tan man silently rewarded himself as he caught the slim man around the waist, but he had underestimated the speed they were going and foolishly crashed into a nearby sail. The white cloth engulfed them and clamped shut on the pair as if it were a net catching a butterfly. Resulting in netting an increasingly disgruntled ninja and winded magician.

'Uh Kuro-help…?' Fai found himself mushed up against Kurogane's side and the white sail. Kurogane vice versa.

'Don't. Say. Anything.' The ninja spoke through clenched teeth, clearly fuming at the idiotic situation they had ended up in.

It wasn't Kurogane's fault that he had attempted to strangle Fai. Fai, who had the nerve to start laughing uncontrollably even as the ninja held his neck in his hands. It was his fault that he was in this situation in the first place. This marked the last time he would help anyone. It was Kurogane's fault however when the sail swayed dangerously at the ninja's attempted murder towards the still laughing mage. The pair stopped moving instantly, not daring to provoke their net in unlatching and making them fall.

'I have an idea, don't move.' Kurogane didn't have time to protest as Fai slowly advanced on his companion, straddling his lap. The man could only gape as the mage leaned his body even further into the ninja's, and reached behind the man neck, Fai's loose white shirt brushing against tan cheeks.

Fai noticed the look of utter shock on his companions face, smirking at the ninja before tilting his upper body towards the man, closing the distance completely.

Kurogane tried desperately to find words of some kind to throw at Fai, but apparently he had lost his mind as Fai's blonde hair tickled his dark neck, the man regained some sense of reality as he heard the ripping of cloth behind his head.

'Just try and bear with it for a little longer Kuro-stunned, I've almost made a hole big enough for us to get out of.' Fai tilted his thin hips forward slightly to get better leverage, Kurogane was losing it. The ninja was still at a loss of words, wanting desperately to change the position somehow but knowing full well that could risk them falling. He was forced to sit perfectly still as Fai's steady breathing echoed against his ear, as the magicians shirt which was unbuttoned slightly from the strain revealed a pale set of collar bones and the upper half of his chest which Kurogane was trying desperately not to ogle at (failing miserably), or feel the small movements of Fai's hips pushing against his.

Kurogane had fought army's and won, gone through the most terrible array of tortures a fully grown man would have nightmares of, but this was just plain evil. The worst part was how oblivious the idiot was being to the whole situation. Deciding that he had suffered enough, Kurogane slowly raised a hand, planning to grab a fist full of blonde hair and take the breath out of that sinful mouth when said man interrupted his plan of revenge.

'All done Kuro-patient!' The mage grabbed the rope that had started this whole fiasco and slowly eased himself out of the sail. Leaving a very angry (and slightly turned on) ninja alone. The sound of Fai's feet meeting the deck filled the man's ears, indicating that it was now Kurogane's turn to climb his way to safety.

'That was fun huh Kurgie!' Okay, that was the last straw. Kurogane spun around wildly and bellowed murderously towards the stupid smiling mage.

'FUN? WE ALMOST DIED!'

'Now now Kurgs, we wouldn't want to wake up the whole ship now would we?'

The man was at a loss of words, anger boiling inside him like a full kettle. 'That's the last time I care about your damn life. What's the point in rescuing something that's worthless even to the owner?'

Kurogane turned to leave and finally get a goodnights rest, hoping to sleep away his anger, 'I never asked you to save me.' The ninja turned to look at the mage, the dullness in his tone surprising and foreign coming from him. Blue eyes seemed dead on the hopeless face that seemed to turn even more filled with despair every passing moment, 'Why? Why would you care?'

He spoke quietly, but it still sounded like an accusation. Like it was a sin to care for the man's life, as if it was a sin for him to merely be alive.

'Because I do. And if you look closely, you'll see other do as well. I hate people who throw their lives away Fai, especially when they're loved so dearly.' Kurogane turned and descended to his sleeping chambers, leaving a very surprised magician among the wind and waves.

'You always find a way to surprise me Kurogane.' Fai's whispers were lost in the howling of the growing wind, as the man stared out to sea with a bittersweet smile and closed eyes.


	5. Close Encounters

A ray of golden light woke Syaoran from his slumber. Morning had come, and the search for Sakura's feather begun today. The boy dressed in his given clothes, which consisted mainly of a loose white shirt with dark pants and matching boots. He discarded the vest that had been given to him, deciding that the weather was far too warm. He nodded at his reflection in the wall length mirror and made his way out of his room.

Syaoran stopped in front of the princess's room, contemplating whether to check in on his best friend or make his way to the loud noises he could hear up on the deck.

'Princess?' After no response was given, he slowly opened the girl's door finding her asleep in her bed. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth was in a tight line, her cheeks showing visible tracks from previously shed tears.

'Shao don't leave, please Shao…' Syaoran swallowed the growing lump in his throat, trying desperately to keep his emotions from overtaking him. He sat down next to his princess, his best friend, his love, and carefully took her hand. Whispering reassurances to the girl's nightmares, he placed his other hand on her head and carefully caressed the girls head. She was probably dreaming of one of the times he left her, Syaoran couldn't decide which farewell it was for he had left Clow so many times.

She was dreaming of him, the friendship they had shared. Yuko had claimed to take away her memories but they were still there, hidden away deep inside her soul. Syaoran once regretted the price he had to pay; he thought it was cruel for the princess, to have her constantly try and remember something that would never come back to her. She would always wonder and try to regain the memories she didn't remember, the person she lost but it would come to no avail. It must be horrible, that constant curiosity that will never be fed.

Sakura had ceased talking in her sleep and her face was relaxed and peaceful. Syaoran smiled at the sight, she would never remember him the way they were. But their relationship could easily be reformed; their destinies were entwined one way or another.

The boy refused to regret, he pushed aside all thoughts of despair and thanked fate he had gotten another chance at saving his beloved. Syaoran placed a small kiss on the top of his princess's head and quietly left the room, leaving Sakura to her dream where Syaoran did come back and the two friends walked off in the breathtaking sunset of Clow, hand in hand.

* * *

Fai was making his way towards the ship's deck when he saw Sakura's door slightly ajar. Peaking in he saw Syaoran saving his love from her nightmares, caressing her head and holding her hand, whispering sweet words to the girl he would give his life to save. The girl who a few months ago didn't even remember Syaoran, he was a stranger to her.

Yet Syaoran never fell into the cold depths of sadness, he was remarkable, truly remarkable. The fifteen year old was infinitely more remarkable than the deceivingly old wizard. Fai hadn't slept at all thoughts of the night had crowded his mind far too much to allow sleep. The wizard made his way to the deck, feeling as if he was invading his friend's privacy by watching the sweet scene.

'Fai! Come and join us dearest! You can cheer on ol' Jim as I rob these sorry excuses for pirates!'

'What is that?' Fai reluctantly made his way to the greened eyed man; Jim was seated at a small table with a group of four other crew members sitting opposite of him. There was a pair of black dice on the table and a pile of gold coins that Jim was pulling towards himself with a victorious smile. He patted the seat next him, indicating Fai watch and swoon as the pirate beat his crew members at a game that looked like it was based purely on luck.

'Sorry I didn't catch your names earlier.' Fai smiled pleasantly at the other crew members who were booing and jeering as Jim rolled the dice around in his palms.

'Me names Flint, this here's Nicky, the one cryin from losing a week's worth of wages is Al and the boy ogling your little lady friend before is Tony.' Flint offered his hand and Fai shook it politely, laughing along with the rest of the group from Tony's blush and protests that he wasn't ogling, but merely admiring the view.

Syaoran was next to join the others, taking a seat next to Fai and staring intently at the game that was being played. The rigged game Fai noticed, the dice were fixed to always land on a combination of seven so of course Jim was winning incredibly.

Fai laughed to himself; he forgot that he was after all on a pirate ship. But just to make things fair he may or may not have silently charmed the dice so they always landed on the opposite teams number…

'What the hell?'

'Too bad Jim, lady lucks on our side now! Come on men lets win our money back from the bastard!' Flint was rolling his dice again, blowing on them and letting them fall, miraculously falling on four. Jim looked dumbfounded as he slowly lost all the money he had won, until there was nothing left. Fai was positively beaming by now, nothing better than a confused pirate.

That moment, Sakura had joined them as well and began to cheer for Jim, smiling at Fai apologetically every time he lost as if it were her fault. The wizard felt so guilty he nearly charmed them back (but not that guilty) the game was soon over for the lack of money on Jim's part.

Syaoran and Sakura decided to visit the ships library, Mokona bounding on after them. The pair wanted to find out as much information about the legend Ashura had spoken of. Their other worlds encounters had never been an easy task, and it was daunting what danger would appear this time. Fai's mind went back to their first night, Yuko's warning, it seemed too formidable to face.

'Where the hell's the food on this thing.' Kurogane groggily appeared on deck, wearing loose pants and shirt with a threatening glare. The noise the crew making woke up the man at some ungodly hour and he'd be damned if there wasn't any breakfast.

'Ah that's right you all must be hungry, s'cuse me for a minute.' Jim made his way to the cooks station and begun preparing a meal for the guests. Leaving Fai sitting at the gambling table alone awkwardly, he tried smiling at the ninja saying his morning pleasantries but only received a tired glare and muttered 'idiot'.

Ashura appeared on board, looking as regal as ever, barking orders to his lazing crew to set the sails for south, directing the ship with its wheel. Why the sudden desire to travel south? Thought Fai, Kurogane seemed to be wondering the same thing. Their questions were soon answered as another ship came into view; it wore an official looking flag to match the elegant and slightly pompous style of the boat itself.

Fai's eyes narrowed as he saw a cannon shoot from the side of the boat, aimed at the ships general direction. Ashura managed to steer out of the way of the first firing, while shouting orders to prepare for battle. Crew mates loaded the ships canons while the others loaded their guns and prepared their weapons as the attacking ship closed in on them.

Syaoran had run up to deck hearing the cannon shots, the boy made sure Sakura and Mokona were in the safety of their rooms before joining his companions in the fight.

A set of navy men had latched a small bridge onto Ashura's ship, attempting to make their way across with armed weapons but failed miserably as the man Fai now recognized as Al pushed it aside, letting the men fall to their watery grave.

'Why are they attacking us? It's not very friendly of them.' The mage questioned, laughing as a cannon ball narrowly missed his blonde head, not showing any signs of weapons just jumping around avoiding attacks. Kurogane had gotten out his katana and actually managed to slice a few flying cannon balls in half in mid-air. Syaoran was using his kicks and punches to stop the attackers from swinging onto the ship with ropes.

'Cause we're pirates and they're navy.' Jim had called out; currently abusing an enemy with his frying pan for he had misplaced his sword.

'But why are we attacking them?' Syaoran had taken out his weapon now, slicing the invaders ropes as they jumped ships.

Jim gave the boy a quizzical look, 'Cause we're pirates and we're navy.' He repeated simply, as if it was the most simplest and rational thing on the planet.

Ashura had managed to make some distance between the two ships, making it impossible for the enemy's men to try and swing on board. They were, however, still firing an excessive amount of cannons which Ashura could not escape fully, resulting in the damage of his ship.

The chase went on, cannons and gun shots were being fired at random from both ends, the ship was now quite damaged and a number of crew men were injured but there were no fatalities or deaths.

The navy ship ceased its chase and retreated, having lost enough men in the blood bath to continue. The pirates cheered and smacked each other on the back while taking care of the injured and weary. Syaoran was smiling happily but still obviously confused as to why the whole ordeal had even taken place. Kurogane was cleaning his katana and Fai was checking the sides of the ship for any stowaways.

The mage was leaning over board and much to his dismay, had failed to notice a lone and final cannon whizzing toward him. The blonde lifted his head just in time so the bomb bruised by his left shoulder, the impact sending him falling into the unforgiving depths of the sea.

Fai heard the cheering stop, calls of his name were being made but they seemed oddly distant as he hit the cold water. A beam of drift wood lay unseen by the man as he fell into the water, hitting his head roughly along the side of it making him lose all sense of movement and was slowly drifting in and out of drowning consciousness.

A strange force was pulling Fai deeper and deeper into the dark depths, it seemed almost magnetic except it wasn't, it was magical. Light blue eyes were starting to droop and his lungs were being filled with water, was this the wizard's demise?

A voice came to the dying man; it was small and full of woe, like a crying child. 'Why did you kill me Yui? Why?' The calls were soft and seemed to echo throughout the whole sea. Like the most terrifying melody Fai had ever heard was being played just for his ears. His eyes begun to roll back in his head from the lack of air but before losing consciousness, he saw himself looking into a younger version of himself, a youthful mirror image. The face was terribly skinny and had long and messy hair, with unforgiving blue eyes, 'Why?' The man blacked out, whether from lack of air, or fright.

* * *

Kurogane watched the enemies ship retreat, cowards. He looked around and caught sight of Fai. The man was on the other side of the ship, leaning dangerously over the rails. No one else had noticed the loose cannon fly towards the blonde but him. Kurogane shouted the man's name but it was too late, the bomb had hit the magician roughly in his shoulder, making him loose his balance and fall overboard.

Kurogane tried to make his way to his companion but kept on getting stopped by idiot pirates that were too busy celebrating their victory to notice the absence of the blonde.

'What's wrong Kurogane?'

'It's Fai, he fell overboard.'

Syaoran's smile dropped from his face as the two companions searched fiercely into the water for any sign of their friend. Kurogane's stomach lurched as he noticed a stream of blood pooling to the surface of the water where Fai had fallen.

'We have to do someth-'Kurogane was already unbuckling his boots before he dived into the deep water. The current was incredibly strong and kept on pushing the ninja towards the surface despite his powerful kicks. He noticed that there were no fish, he had expected to encounter some sea life at least sharks from the blood the wizard was emitting, but oddly enough there was no sea life at all.

Kurogane caught sight of something golden far below and kicked furiously towards Fai, as the current was pushing Kurogane up something was pulling Fai down and fast. He knew the mage wouldn't last much longer.

The ships anchor came into the ninja's view and he used the thick chain to pull himself down towards his fast fading companion. He outstretched his arm and caught a long pale arm, pulling Fai towards himself and cradling the man's blonde head under his own, he swam his way up to the surface of the boat.

Syaoran was there to grab Fai's limp body and ease it onto the boats floor where the whole crew waited to see the results of the rescue, while Kurogane made his way out himself. Fai wasn't breathing, there was a wide gash along the side of the man's face where blood was pooling on the wet wood and his shoulder was bruising from the impact it had received from the cannon. Men were crowding around the body, Sakura and Mokona who had made their way up earlier were shouting and close to tears. Kurogane knelt next to the man and pushed his chest rhythmically, trying desperately to replace the water in his lungs with air.

Nothing was happening. He tried again with more vigour, whispering death threats to the seemingly already dead man. 'Damn it!' Kurogane grabbed the man's pale face from both sides and opened his mouth slightly. He could feel the crew and his companion's stares boring a hole into his back but didn't care, he placed his mouth onto the wizards and fed him the air he was lacking.

The ninja saw slight movement under Fai's eyes lids and repeated the action, hoping dearly he wasn't resuscitating a corpse. Kurogane felt a weak, pale hand push him away as Fai gagged out buckets of sea water. The crew begun cheering again and Syaoran held Sakura and Mokona as they cried tears of joy. Kurogane eased the violently coughing mage to sit upright who quickly lost consciousness again from the weariness and lack of blood.

'Kurogane, take Fai to his room. I'll trust you'll see to his wounds and needs.' Ashura entered the small circle that had been created around Kurogane who had picked up Fai as if he were made of glass and led him to his room.

'Cap we're runnin outta medical supplies and food.'

Ashura addressed Jim, heading back to the ships wheel, 'Very well, raise the anchor we'll dock at the nearest island, get our supplies and fix poor ol Veritas. Raise the sails!'

'Aye aye captain!'

* * *

Kurogane frowned at the man's wet clothes as he placed Fai gently onto his bed. He carefully undressed the mage, not daring to look at the pale skin that glistened alluringly with water. He set the mage's wet clothes on the floor and wrapped the man up in his bed sheets.

Tan hands brought a damp cloth to Fai's head and gently cleansed the wound, he cleaned up the mess, changed into dry clothes and stood to leave before he realised a tight grip on his shirt belonging to a pale hand was stopping him from doing so. Fai was deeply asleep, his shoulders were trembling slightly and his face was contorted in worry.

'I'm sorry Yui, I'm so sorry please…' The man started whimpering and his breathing turned into painful sobs.

Kurogane sighed, wanting so badly to rescue his companion from the fears that ate his dreams. He lifted the mages body slightly; he moved into Fai's bed and placed the man's upper body in his arms. The trembling stopped and his nightmares eased as Kurogane moved his hand rhythmically along the wizards back while holding the rest of his body in his warm arms.

His breathing became peaceful as Fai burrowed his head into the crook between Kurogane's shoulder and neck. The ninja's head leaned lazily on Fai's as he slowly fell asleep with Fai in his arms.

* * *

Thank you for all the kind reviews!

So, to whoever's reading this, what you can expect next chapter: a surprised wizard, a confused ninja, a jealous pirate, a creepy town and more foreshadowing on the danger to come. Stay tuned! ;O


	6. A Simple Apology

**ATTENTION PEOPLE!** As a reviewer kindly pointed out to me, in the last chapter at the ending Fai mutters 'Yui' in his sleep which is **SPOLIER ALERT**: actually him I meant to say Fai (which is actually his twin). I'm sorry it was a typo but just to be clear ;) okay that's all reader, continue~~~~

* * *

'Please repeat that, I must have heard wrong.' Kyle's smile widened at the sight of his quivering subordinate.

'Y-yes admiral Rondart, you see we could not overtake Ashura and his men so you see-'

'So you chose to run away.' Kyle chuckled lightly at the mumbling idiot standing before him. Unsheathing his pristine silver sword, swaying it menacingly in front of the commodores scared face.

'Tell me commodore, how many times have I sent you to capture Ashura and his crew?' Kyle stood slowly, the admiral made a small incision with the top of his blade in the man's trembling cheek, a trickle of blood staining his royal blue tail- coat.

'A-about twenty or so times sir.'

'And how many times have you failed miserably?' Kyle was making carefree designs on the man's skin; leaving a trail of crimson red.

'I b-believe about t-twenty times or s-so…'

'So tell me dear commodore, what is a man to do with such… Annoyingly pathetic results?'

'P-please, be merciful admiral. There were others on his ship, a boy and two men! They were too strong! Please!'

Kyle walked around the man, closing in on his back, Rondart laughed with glee leaning in to whisper in the commodores ear, 'Interesting, very interesting... But I am afraid your value has just dropped dramatically. You must believe me when I say commodore, I am being merciful.'

A silver sword plunged into the man's back and made its way through his chest, whimpering gasps the last sounds the unfortunate man making before he fell to the ground, rivers of blood pooling around his body.

'Admiral, the governor has come.' Kyle wiped the blood off his sword on the recently made corpse's body .He regarded his assistant with a dramatic sigh, 'Yes, yes, clean up this mess will you Xing Huo. I detest filth staining the carpets.'

'Yes sir, I will see to it immediately.' Black eyes void of emotion motioned for the guards to dispose of the once commodore. Following the laughing admiral to the room where governor Toya sat with his assistant Yukito.

* * *

Fai awoke with a heavy migraine and a sore arm, when he noticed unfamiliar warmth emitting from behind him. The wizard tried to move but found that he couldn't. Glancing down he saw two familiarly tan arms wrapped around him, making him immobile and very flustered.

With all thoughts of headache aside, Fai tried shifting out of the strong hold that trapped him, only to have strong limbs turn him over so Kurogane was currently on top of a very red- faced mage, the hold on his body tightening ever so slightly. The ninja's sleeping face was mumbling sleepy nonsense, it lay centimetres away from the magicians own face, blue eyes wide as deep breaths tickled his pale face. Fai remained deathly still, trying to make sense of the whole bizarre situation. But got hopelessly distracted as he saw light scars littered across the ninja's handsomely structured cheeks, battle scars no doubt.

Fai was still in slight shock when two frighteningly red eyes opened slowly, only to match the large size of his companions. The ninja's muscles immediately tensed and slowly let their grasp go they had on the blonde.

Fai tried to smile in a lame attempt to lighten the situation but was still recovering from shock so it failed miserably, looking as if his face was at war with himself, not knowing whether to gape or smile.

'Uh… Good morning?' Kurogane's eyes narrowed at the man's ninja stood swiftly and made his way to the bucket of water that was on the room's desk. He tore off a strip from his shirt and dampened the cloth, making his way back to the very confused mage. Who to his horror found himself naked under the cocoon of covers.

Kurogane sat down next to the mage, ignoring the obvious confusion on his face and grabbing his chin, pulling it forward. Fai winced as the rough material of the cloth soaked in the running blood that trickled down his neck and onto the white sheets covering the rest of his body.

Kurogane hadn't uttered a single word, unsure of how to explain the situation in a way that would sound at least relatively normal. He watched as small rivets of red made their way down the long, pale neck. He lowered the cloth from Fai's cheek and slowly made it travel down his reddening neck, reaching a bit lower to cover sharp collar bones.

'A cannon ball hit you in the shoulder.' The man finally spoke, while prying the mage's arm from under the covers. The limb wore deep blue bruises all the way down to his elbow. Fai hissed softly as the ninja handled his sore arm, but strong arms kept him from pulling his injured body back. The same strong arms that held him in his sleep a few moments ago, Fai could feel his face growing hot as he remembered the warm embrace the ninja had given him. How long had it been since someone had held him so tenderly? Since he had received any intimate contact at all for that matter?

A rough voice ripped Fai from his sorrowful musings, 'You fell in the water, hit your head on a piece of drift wood and nearly drowned.' Kurogane tried to sound as neutral as possible, but it was hard to concentrate with a naked (although his lower body was covered) Fai next to you.

Fai's mind went back to his near death experience, he remembered the impact as cold water hit his body unforgivingly, the wood that cracked his head, the pull of the deep blue sea, the voice of his dead twin. The ghostly pale face and startlingly skinny face caused Fai to tremble, how was that even possible? Was it the water? Could that have been the great danger Yuko had spoken of? He dearly hoped not.

Kurogane felt the mage start to shake slightly, thinking the intimate contact frightened the blonde, he quickly let him go. 'Sorry.' The man mumbled and ripped more cloth to secure Fai's shoulder. The pain his joint gave him as Kurogane secured it with bandages brought the magician back to reality once again.

'And what brave knight saved me from the mean sea?' Fai joked, trying desperately to end the awkwardness of the situation. Kurogane looked into sky blue eyes, eyes that would put the brightest of gems to shame, eyes that widened as the ninja leaned forward to whisper in the man's ear, 'What if I told you it was me?' Kurogane asked huskily, noticing the red blush spread over pale cheeks.

'W- why would you?' Fai managed to ask, although it came in a quiet whisper. Red globes glared into blue before Kurogane pushed Fai down on the bed, towering menacingly close, his face inches away from Fai's, 'I… I thought you hated people like me?' Fai managed to gasp out, finding himself unable to tear his eyes away from the frightening red gaze.

Kurogane's gaze narrowed, before he climbed off of the blonde and made his way to the rooms exist, 'People _like_ you, idiot.' The ninja left the room with a slam.

'Ugh, and what do you want?' Kurogane felt as if he was surrounded by idiots today.

'Oh nothing, just wanted to tell darling we'll be docking soon. How's he feeling?' Jim made a move to enter the mages room, swinging the door open accidently because of the irritated push Kurogane had given him.

'Woah!' Kurogane and Jim blushed furiously as Fai stood practically naked in the middle of his room, luckily he had managed to grab two small pillows to cover up.

'Can I help you two?' The wizard asked slightly irritated, trying to keep a good hold on the slipping cushions. His head was killing him, making him slightly groggy and the interruptions weren't helping.

Kurogane and Jim managed to fumble embarrassed apologies before leaving the mage to his peace. Jim whistled a low tune and couldn't wipe the idiotic smile that wore his face; while Kurogane couldn't get his heart to stop thumping. What was wrong with him? He had practically undressed the mage himself, why was he getting so flustered all of a sudden?

'Quite a looker ain't he?' Kurogane glared at the infuriating pirate.

'That was all your fault!'

Jim smirked at the irritated ninja; it was amazing how the man's face alone could raise Kurogane's blood pressure so dramatically, 'If he bothers you that much, I'll share a room with him tonight. It'll give us time to really get to know each other.'

'What the hell are you talking about pirate?' The weather was dark and damp even though it was still morning, the complete opposite to yesterday. The ship was docked on the edge of a strip of land which eventually led to a small town.

'The hotel rooms mate, ships gettin repaired so we can't sleep there, and they're not enough hotel rooms for every person individually so some of us will have to share. You don't mind do you?'

'Do whatever the hell you want, I don't give a damn.' He did care. He really cared.

'That's great mate! Oh and make sure not to disturb us once the lights are out, wouldn't want a repeat of todays incident now would we?' Jim's infuriating smirk reached new levels of annoying, before the man walked off to help the crew unload the sips supplies.

* * *

Fai had gotten dressed fairly quickly, in case he got another surprise visit. 'Fai-san!' The mage turned around to have a particular princess jump on him in a flying hug, Mokona followed the act with his head while Syaoran patted the blondes back.

'We were so worried Fai-san! You weren't breathing and you were hurt and- and…' Fai smiled apologetically at Sakura who was near tears, patting her head gently as the girl hugged him tightly.

'I'm sorry for worrying you all, I'm fine now, see?' The blonde pointed to the big smile on his face, making Sakura look up to see the long, angry red scar that graced the man's cheek and begun tearing up.

Fai chuckled helplessly, 'Oh dear, I made you cry.'

'It's not Fai-sans fault.' Sakura started in between sniffles, 'We're just happy you're okay.' Fai felt the warmth from Sakura's hug, from Mokona's hold, and from Syaoran's positive presence, he remembered the night on the boat with Kurogane, "I hate people who throw their lives away Fai, especially when they're loved so dearly." He began to understand the ninja's words, and felt immense guilt come over him. He was cursed, cursed to taste what to be love feels like, even though he knew it would be ripped away from him some day.

'It's a good thing Kurogane saw you fall in, otherwise we might have not gotten there in time.' Syaoran smiled at the blonde, trying to pry the teary eyed princess off the blonde.

'Kuro-daddy's so awesome! Saving his mommy with a big kiss, so romantic!' Syaoran blushed when Mokona spoke, while Fai chuckled with confusion.

'I'm afraid I don't understand, what happened after I was taken out of the water?' Syaoran's blush deepened and spread across his face like a rash, 'Uh, um, well after Kurogane saved you, you were unconscious so he tried delivering oxygen to your lungs by compressing your chest but that didn't work so he, um, resuscitated you… with his mouth…'

Sakura and Mokona were shaking violently from laughing so hard at the boy; Syaoran's blush would have gone even redder if it were possible. Fai was still trying to process what had happened, He hadn't even apologized for the trouble, or even said thank you for that matter.

Sakura finally stopped laughing enough to be able to speak again, 'Come on everyone, lets head to shore I think they're taking the boat to repair soon.'

* * *

To call the town strange was a serious understatement, one would think it to be abandoned by the horrible state of it, it had a ghastly appearance and many of the buildings had been ruined in what seemed like a fire. The residents were there but refused to come out and mingle with the visitors. That's the price for being a pirate, there were people who were going to fear and hate you for your lifestyle that was the way of the world.

'Captain Ashura, where are we? What happened to this place?' Ashura regarded Syaoran with a smile, 'Apparently the town's name is Lyeet, and it's fairly small and far out at sea so they come into trouble with the weather countless times probably. But this damage is man-made.' The pirate captain picked up a discarded plank of wood that had been attached to a now destroyed house, 'You see boy, not all pirates are as passive as me and my crew.' Ashura showed the travellers the piece of wood, they gasped as they saw the skull and crossbones drawn on it with what looked like blood.

'Come, our rooms are waiting.' Ashura lead the way to a small, ruddy hotel. The hotels concierge shaking violently as he lead the group to their rooms. Fai took this opportunity to lead Kurogane to the hotels balcony, apology on his mind.

'Kuro-sama, I wanted to say thank you for saving me from drowning and taking care of me. Oh and also that night in the sails.' Fai felt somewhat lighter, and laughed airily at the ninja's shocked expression. The blonde leaned on the edge of the balcony, his grin fading at the sight of the depressing town. 'I hope we don't stay here long.'

Kurogane got over his initial shock and silently agreed with the mage, 'The world or the town?' Fai was silent for a moment, remembering the hateful face of his brother, 'The world.'

Fai leaned forward slightly, realizing too late the balcony was too fragile to hold his weight any longer as it began to crumble. Kurogane grabbed and pulled the mage towards himself as the chunk where Fai was a few seconds ago fell down and hit the ground.

Tan arms were around the mages waist, his blonde head breathing heavily on the ninja's chest from yet another close encounter with death. This world was really out to get him.

Kurogane slowly lifted the mages chin, one arm still keeping Fai close, 'That's three times I've saved your life.' Fai found himself drowning in the man's deep red eyes, speaking breathlessly, 'I guess, I'll have to find some way to repay you.'

Kurogane smirked devilishly, his hand leaving Fai's chin and slowly making its way to the back of his neck, smirk widening as he felt the blonde tremble from the feather soft touches, ' I can think of something.'

Kurogane pulled Fai forward into a rough kiss, spinning the mage around so his back hit the stone wall with a thud, making the blonde moan into the ninja's hot mouth from the impact. Kurogane pinned Fai's arms to the wall being careful not to agitate his hurt shoulder and slowly began rubbing a leg to the mage's growing arousal. Fai broke the kiss to gasp out a breathless moan, before Kurogane took advantage of Fai's open mouth, ravishing the blonde's lips before plunging his tongue instantly deepening the kiss, entwining his tongue with the mage's.

Kurogane groaned with pleasure as Fai began sucking his tongue. Kurogane unpinned Fai to take the mage in his arms, who was still kissing him passionately, stopping reluctantly to give Kurogane a quizzical look, 'Where are you taking me?' Fai whispered seductively in the man's ear, slowly licking his way down the tan neck where he began to suck and bite on the soft skin.

The ninja's breath caught up in his throat and he spoke in a shaky voice, 'To my room.' Fai ceased sucking and lifted his head to smirk at the breathless ninja, 'Think you can last that long?' The blonde asked through thick lashes, laughing airily as Kurogane sped off towards his bedroom.

* * *

PWOAH and so it begins lol, I'm thinking of changing the fic to M because it getting a little steamy. Anyways hoped whoever's reading this is enjoying the story so far, and might update a little later than usual to catch up with my other fic. Thanks for the reviews! :)


	7. Please Stop Running

**WARNING: this chapters quite racy, so be prepared **

I wrote this part just to give the story a short start to Kuro and Fai's inevitable relationship. :)) Hope you enjoy it ;D

* * *

'Ah K-Kuro!' Fai's lustful moans filled the small room as Kurogane slammed the bedroom door shut, slamming the mage ruthlessly against it while kissing and sucking down on his neck passionately. Fai's long legs wrapped around the ninja's, the blonde man rolling their growing arousals together rhythmically.

Kurogane lifted the mage so his legs wrapped around the warriors waist, trying to press each other as close as possible to one another. The mage grabbed fist fulls of spiked black hair while Kurogane made his way down Fai's neck, leaving red marks all over the slender, pale, skin.

'Heh, marking your territory hmm Kuro-woof?' The blonde teased breathlessly, which was cut short by a series of absolutely shameless moaning that would make mothers faint, as Kurogane bit down harder on the man's neck, then capturing his welcoming lips again with new found ferocity.

Suddenly, a soft knock came from the other side of the door which Fai was currently being ground on. A familiarly sweet voice caused the pair to freeze mid kiss, panting breathlessly.

'Fai-san? Kurogane-san? Are you two okay? I heard a lot of banging and loud noises. You two aren't fighting again are you?'

Fai giggled like a child into Kurogane's hair, the ninja still holding him up on his waist so making unable to wring the blonde's neck. The warrior gasped as Fai rolled his hips forward into Kurogane's spontaneously, receiving a vicious growl from the ninja.

'Yeah kid, the idiot just fell over and knocked some stuff down that's all.' Fai glared playfully at the tan man, receiving a smirk in response.

'Oh okay, is he alright?'

The ninja inhaled quickly as a pale hand reached down and started to rub against the warrior's obvious bulge in his pants at a painfully slow speed. It was Fai's turn to smirk as Kurogane writhed against the damn mage.

'Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm perfectly fine. Good night, sleep well.'

The mage spoke calmly while stroking his companion. Slowing the speed of every rub even more so and laughing cheekily at the death glares he good in response.

'That's good! Good night!'

As soon as the sound of her footsteps faded to nothing, the pair resumed their activities with more vigour and intensity than before.

'You're so gonna get it!' Kurogane growled as he slammed the infuriatingly wonderful mage into his bed, towering on top of him as revenge for earlier.

Fai laughed airily, leaning up to peck the disgruntled ninja on the corner of his mouth, dripping in simple chaste.

'I hope you don't make promises you can't keep Kuro-pon.'

The last thread of restraint Kurogane had held onto snapped as he practically ripped the loose clothes Fai was wearing off his pale body and threw them on the floor and vice versa, leaving the pair as naked as the day they were born. The ninja ravished the thin body beneath him. Enjoying the array of sounds the mage was making as he wriggled beneath him.

Kurogane's mouth travelled lower and lower, passing sharp collar bones to a quickly rising and dropping chest, to a quivering stomach and stopping at well-defined hip bones. Milky skin covered the man, as well as skin that felt as soft to the touch as it looked.

The ninja took his time to place soft kisses everywhere but the obvious part of the mages body which was now begging for some kind of attention. Kurogane smirked at the look of irritance Fai hot at him as the ninja blatantly ignored his weeping erection.

'Hey guys, did you get any towe- WOAH OH MY GOD!' Fai quickly covered himself with the blanket that had been situated next to the bed while Kurogane dived off the bed, in a lame attempt to cover himself and not mentally scar Syaoran any more then he already was.

Kurogane kept his naked self ducked behind the bed and Fai completely hid himself under the blanket to stifle the small laughs he was emitting, while Syaoran repeated a quiet mantra of, 'My eyes oh god my eyes, my innocent eyes…'

'U-uh never-never mind ill uh… Bye.'

Fai erupted into uncontrollable laughter once their companion had left the room while Kurogane grudgingly made his way back onto the bed, muttering his silent condolences to the poor boy. How the hell were they ever going to train together again?

'Would you stop laughing already?'

This caused the mage to laugh even louder, and Kurogane couldn't help but chuckle along to the melodic sound.

'Wanna continue?'

Fai finally stopped, breathing in short gasps and wiping the tears from his eyes to regard his companion.

'Sorry Kuro-eager, the moments been kind of ruined.'

The ninja grumbled in agreement, climbing into the same bed that Fai had burrowed himself in ready for sleep, even though the room held 2 beds.

Blue eyes widened as a dark hand caressed his golden head lovingly. Fai reluctantly leaned into the achingly gentle touch, causing big arms to wrap themselves around the smaller man.

The mage smiled at the familiar situation, he felt somewhat reluctant to rely on it so much, it felt wrong to enjoy something that was so innocent and pure when he himself was blood stained and disgraceful.

Sex was simple; it could be completely emotionless even. But it was the innocent moments that occurred at random between two people, the small gestures that reminded the wizard of what love had felt like.

He was binding himself in a dangerous web of emotions, all of a sudden Fai felt as if he was being choked by the guilt that was welling up inside of him. "Why did you kill me?" That's right, he was a murderer, and he didn't deserve this he didn't…

The mage's thoughts were interrupted by the tightening of the arms that held him so close, so warmly. Fai turned to find himself looking into deceptively deducting blood red eyes.

'You looked like you were about to run away.'

Fai laughed helplessly, squirming slightly in the iron grip that refused to let him go. 'I don't know what you're trying to escape, I don't have a clue why you're so damn guilty and distant all the time but avoiding it won't solve anything.'

The blonde shivered slightly despite the warmth surrounding him, Kurogane was right he was a coward.

'But I'll stand by your side.' Kurogane's expression grew uncommonly gentle at the shocked expression that graced the mages face. 'I'll help you face and defeat your demons, so don't run any more. Please don't run away from me Fai.'

'I-I'll try.'

Kurogane smiled, it was small but it still gave the wizard inner warmth and the feeling of slight peace. The large man held the mage to his chest as he cried small tears of gratitude, eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Just a short chapter for you lovely readers, I'm going to be quite busy with school soon but Ill try and update as soon as possible. :D

Message me any changes or things you guys think the story needs. ;) Until next time readers! Toodaloo ;O


	8. The Magician's Smile

Sorry it took me a while to update the story, i spent a bit more time on this chapter. I figured you lovely readers would rather have something with more story in it than just a small chapter of a single scene. I will be more busy next week and wont be able to update as frequently but the story will go on! :D Enjoy :))

* * *

'Governor Toya, would you like some tea? I hear it's just been imported from Asia.'  
Toya sighed wearily, standing slowly and making his way to the silver haired man who's back was facing the young governor.

'Yukito, how many times have I told you to just call me by my name when we're alone?'

The young assistant smiled kindly at his friend. Toya couldn't help but mirror the fair mans grin, always finding it contagious in its sincerity and infinite warmness.

'Sorry Toya, would you still like some tea?'

'If it's made by you then the answer is always yes.'

'Well well, I never knew the governor was such a sweet talker?' Yukito chuckled lightly, pouring boiling water into a small china cup.

Still laughing softly as Toya leaned towards angelically pale skin and kissed his lovers forehead lightly, trailing chaste pecks down the man's face before bringing him in for a embrace.

'Something the matter Toya?' Worry wore the Yukito's voice, as he gently ran his hand through his friends dark hair. Toya leaned into the feather light touches, resting his head on a thin shoulder.

'It's the admiral, he makes me uneasy. Always declaring war on the pirates, God knows how much blood the man has on his hands. Blood of men, woman, children, it's terrible Yukito.'

'Piracy is against the law Toya.'

'Yes! But is it a such a monstrosity that it is punishable by death? We're law enforcers, we're the government. Our job is to change people's lives for the better, not bask in our riches as we murder people in cold blood. How can we expect pirates to walk the path of good when we ourselves are so corrupted.'

Toya was shaking with anger, still holding on to his friend. The soft voice that came from Yukito visibly relaxed the man, pale hand still caressing black hair.

'Nothing is punishable by death Toya. You have every right to be angry. How is a person meant to repent for their wrong doings if they have been condemned to death just because they wear the name 'pirate'. The amusing thing is, pirates are a lot more honest than the government. I would call them brave even, to wear a name, aware of the fatal consequences but not shaming away from it because they are proud to posses it. The government is obviously proud but incredibly ignorant.'

Toya sighed wearily, glad that Yukito agreed with him but sad he didn't receive the comforting words he had sought out. The governor let go of his lover and slowly went back to the regal coach he had been sitting on before.

Yukito followed silently, making black eyes widen as his fair hands held his friends face and placed a gentle kiss on surprised lips.

'Life and suffering, it is hard. The world is cursed but we always seem to find reasons to keep on living. There is no such thing as a painless lesion Toya, they just don't exist. Sacrifices are necessary, you can't gain anything without losing something first. Although, if you can endure that pain and overcome it, you'll find that you have a heart strong enough to overcome and endure any obstacle that comes your way.'

The silver haired man pulled the astounded governor into yet another warm embrace, 'Never give up my friend, I sincerely believe you will change this world for the better. After all, you have already changed mine.'

Toya smiled into his lovers hair, pulling him onto the coach so Yukito was sprawled upon the governors lap, looking somewhat disoriented.

'How did I ever get so lucky, to have you by my side hmm?' Toya nuzzled the man's fair neck, causing Yukito to chuckle at the tickles.

'You spotted me out in a crowd remember?'

Toya smiled at the fond memory, placing small kisses on the back of his friends head. 'You were the nicest pirate I had ever met, and by far the most beautiful.'

'Thank you Toya.' Yukito turned his head and innocently kissed his lover, 'For everything.'

'No, thank you.' Returning the gesture tenderly, holding his love in his arms.

'What are those?'

Toya glanced at the papers sprawled out on the small coffee table that Yukito had inquired about. 'Some papers Rondart wanted me to sign, he plans to hire another crew to go after Ashura and his men.'

'Ashura again? The admiral seems awfully dedicated to seeing the man with a noose around his neck.'

'I know, he avoids the subject whenever I ask him about it, saying, 'it's just good business' The pirate isn't even on the top of the bounty list. I figure it's more of a personal chase rather than a rational one.' Toya snickered at an invading thought, 'Perhaps Ashura rejected his advances years ago and now the man has sworn revenge.'

'I won't deny that he does seem the type. What kind of crew has he asked for?'

'Strong, skilled, smart men, the usual. He did keep on mentioning a specific place, ah Hertia I think It was.'

Yukito gasped, turning to look into black eyes with new found seriousness, 'Toya, Hertia is known to be home to the world's most dangerous assassins. I heard stories from other crew members when I was sailing on the Aurelia, apparently children are smuggled and taught to be ruthless killers from a very young age. The training is brutal so most die, the ones that survive are then appointed by people that want someone dead and gone and live their lives as a killer until they die, if they attempt to leave they're hunted down like animals and killed.'

'That's terrible, it's practically child slavery!'

'Please be careful Toya.'

The young governor looked at his worried love, 'If Rondart is hiring assassins from Hertia then he could easily have one pay you a visit. Lord knows the admiral doesn't favour you highly-'

'Thanks a lot Yukito.' Toya huffed out his chest and gave his friend a childish pout.

Yukito ignored his lover, desperately trying to get the stubborn youth to listen, 'And with you gone he would have the upper hand at gaining more and more power. I'm sorry, but please be careful my love. Hire more guards and lessen your outings. Please don't let him take you away.'

Toya rubbed his thumb soothingly on the silver hairs cheek, letting a reassuring smile grace his lips, 'It will be fine, I promise I won't let anything happen. Rondart will be too busy trying to capture his favourite pirate to even spare a thought about little old me.'

'But-'

'No buts, let me take care of our favourite admiral.'

Yukito sighed with exhaustion, closing his tired eyes as he leaned into his lovers embrace, 'Double your guards.'

'Yukito…'

'Toya.'

The pair stared at each other stubbornly, challenging dark eyes on light ones, 'Alright you win, ill double my guards. However…'

Toya flipped Yukito so the fair man was straddled beneath his friend, 'What can you do for me in return I wonder?'

Yukito recovered from his momentary surprise and smiled at his lover kindly, reaching for the man's chin to pull him in for a soft kiss, 'I love you Toya.'

Toya sighed, and collapsed atop his friend, heart beating faster than ever, making his assistant chuckle.

'I just can't win against you.'

* * *

'Sir, the guest from Hertia has arrived.'

'Ah thank you Xing Huo, send them in.'

A rather small young man entered the room, he wore dull coloured rags and was covered in scars, old and new. Dark hair obscured most of the boys pale face, but light purple eyes could still be glimpsed. Eyes filled with coldness, and looked somewhat dead.

'Kamui I believe?' Rondart's smile wavered slightly as the assassin grabbed a pencil that had been situated on the admirals desk and aimed it at the man's throat while his other hand grabbed the man's chin roughly with amazing speed.

'Now now Kamui, you shouldn't do anything brash.'

'And why is that?' Merciless purple orbs glared into Kyle's.

'I have no doubt you would be able to kill me and escape this place with ease. But what position would that leave your poor brother I wonder?'

Kamui's glare grew in viciousness, his hand tightening on the man's face before slowly withdrawing, 'What do you want?' The boy spat, snapping the pencil in half before throwing it away in growing anger.

Rondart's confidence returned to him as he once more graced his welcomed guest with a mirthful smile. The admiral took out a detailed sketch of a person from his desk drawer and handed it to the boy who snatched it away.

'I want him dead by the end of the week.' Kamui stared at the sketch, the man looked honest, kind, he didn't deserve to be murdered. Kyle noticed the reluctance in the purple globes, the threat of emotion creeping back into them.

'If I do this, you will set my brother and I free?'

'Why of course! You have my word.' The boys grip tightened on the piece of paper before he shoved it in his pocket, making his way to leave the room.

'Remember Kamui, if you should fail your task, it will be your brother who bars the deadly burdens of your incompetence.'

With a slam of the door, the assassin was gone. Leaving Kyle to his gleeful musings, 'What shall you do now _Governor_?'

* * *

Red eyes opened slowly, still heavy from sleep. The ninja smirked at the blonde on his arm, fast asleep. Long golden hair was strewn in random directions around the man's face, Kurogane brushed aside a stray hair from his newly made lovers face, causing the blonde to mumble sleepy nonsense and burrow his head even further into Kurogane big arms.

Something snapped in the big warriors heart, laughing softly into blonde hair as he tightened his embrace. It was strange how the mage was capable of making his heart skip a beat, however cliché it seemed, the fair man truly created butterflies in his stomach.

Kurogane never thought he would fall in love with anyone, much less Fai. He always thought feelings such as 'love' were pointless distractions in his journey of becoming the strongest warrior the world has ever seen.

But perhaps this was what he was missing? Maybe it was love, or rather the desire to protect something loved what makes a strong man. Kurogane's thoughts were interrupted by bright blue eyes that were staring at him.

'Kuro-poo's so deep in thought.' The mage giggled, before abruptly covering his head with the bed covers.

'What are you doing?' The amused ninja tried to gently pry off the covers but pale hands refused to let them go.

Blue orbs peeped over the bed sheets, glimpse of a pinkish blush could be seen creeping over fair cheeks, 'Kuro-ku looks awfully handsome when he wakes up...' The mage mumbled, the blush rising even higher over his face before he ducked under the covers again.

The ninja refused to let himself admit that the white lump covered in bed sheets was simply adorable, at least he wouldn't admit it out loud. What the hell would someone say if they saw him like this? Probably would deny that it was actually the fearless and perpetually bad-tempered warrior.

Kurogane managed to get himself under the covers as well, meeting a very flushed wizard underneath. 'You're blushing.' The ninja stated obviously, smiling as Fai covered his face with his hands.

'Nope, it's just sunburn Kuro-wrong.' Blue eyes peaked through the cracks of pale fingers, the warriors smile was incredibly attractive and surprising, Fai found himself completely at its mercy.

Big dark hands held smaller ones, removing them from his lovers face, 'Stop hiding your face mage, how do you expect me to kiss you with your hands covering your mouth?'

Kurogane chuckled when Fai's blush went from light pink to deep red, capturing the slightly parted lips with his own. Fai sighed contently once the kiss had ended, letting his lover remove the covers that were above them.

The warrior was caught by surprise when the mage spontaneously leaped on him. Fai clung to the man like a koala, long limps wrapping themselves around the tan body.

'Thank you.' The wizard whispered while snuggling his face into Kurogane's neck. The ninja saw a shy smile cover the man's lips. It wasn't the well known facade, or a mask. It was small and sincere but nonetheless true.

Kurogane knew what the mage was thanking him for, and the ninja silently thanked him back for the happiness he was receiving.

* * *

Syaoran awoke gasping. The boy made his way out of bed and dressed himself while mulling over his strange dream. A young woman had spoken to him, someone who resembled their friend Tomoyo from Piffle world.

Except this girl was dressed in fine clothes and royal headwear. She spoke to Syaoran in an urgent tone, warning the boy and his companions to beware of the sea. That the dark waters consume not only the shores sand, but minds as well.

Syaoran nearly walked into a extra effervescent Fai as he made his way down to the dining hall. 'O-oh good morning Fai.'

'Morning Syaoran, can I speak to you for a moment?' Syaoran nodded, following the tall man back towards the rooms.

'About last night Syaoran, I would like to apologize for um what you witnessed.'

'Oh no no it was my fault, I should have knocked I'm sorry.' Syaoran bowed slightly in apology, making the mage laugh softy.

'You aren't surprised?'

The teenager straightened himself again, returning to his perfect posture, 'No trust me I uh I was pretty surprised, but I'm glad for you two. You look happier Fai.'

The blonde looked at the boy with surprise written all over his face, 'I'm always happy Syaoran.' The mage said pointing to his smile lazily.

'You _seem_ happy, but you always looked a little sad. Now it's more real.' The boy gasped and begun bowing his head again in apology, 'I'm sorry Fai that was rude of me.'

The mage laughed helplessly, patting the boy on the head lightly, 'No no you're right. You know, you're very wise for your age.'

Syaoran returned the smile, 'Um Fai can I talk to you about something?'

The mage noticed the slightly serious turn in the conversation and gave the boy his full attention, 'Of course, what's bothering you?'

'I had a strange dream, this girl was talking to me, she looked like Tomoyo from Piffle world but somehow more regal... She warned me about the sea and how it has the power to take over our minds. It sounds crazy but I can't shake off this insecurity.'

Fai was quiet for a while, thinking about the boys words, 'Remember when Kuro-po recognized Piffle's Tomoyo, mistaking her for his country's princess. He told me that the princess was a dream seer, it is quite possible she contacted you through your dream to deliver that warning.'

'But how could she have done that? Does she posses magic like you?'

'Yes in a way, but our magic's are very different. Her power is more pure and spiritual, I believe she contacted you through something called Astral projection.'

Fai noticed the confused look on the boys face and went into the explanation, 'You see Syaoran, everyone is capable of Astral projection, but one must meditate and poses a calm level of consciousness to be able to do it. When the human body is completely relaxed and in a deep state of meditation but our minds are awake and aware, then we are able to separate our human body's from our astral bodies.

'The Astral body is basically the soul and some are able to separate the shell that is our body from the core that is our soul, this gives people the ability to move around and even visit others in their dreams. But what worries me is the warning she gave you, it is quite possible Sakura-chan's feather lives somewhere in the ocean and that's what gives it it's power.'

Syaoran's mouth was slightly agape, the teenager nodded vigorously, trying to soak in all the information that he was receiving.

'What's wrong Fai?'

'I haven't spoken to anyone about this, but I believe the dark power in the ocean is able to manipulate our darkest thoughts and haunt us with them.' Fai took a deep breath, slightly tired from all the talking he was doing, 'When I was drowning... I saw something, it was like a nightmare except I wasn't dreaming...'

The wizards frustrated expression softened when he saw the worry on Syaoran's, 'Sorry Syaoran, I rambled on too long and we almost missed breakfast.'

'No Fai, thank you for listening and telling me all those things. I think we now have a lead to finding Sakura's feather!'

The pair made their way down to the dining hall, meeting the rest of the crew and their companions there. Fai took a seat next to Kurogane who was trying to get Mokona off his food while Syaoran took a seat next to his princess.

* * *

'Mommy! Daddy!' Mokona came bounding in the wizards and ninja's room, immediately going in the protection of Fai's hands while Kurogane tried to grab the cream puff.

'What do you want meat bun!'

'Aww is Kuro-poo angry cause I interrupted on _quality_ parent time?'

'Why You!'

Fai laughed cheerily while Kurogane chased the flying Mokona around the room with his katana. 'Now now Kuro-poo, Mokona's just being friendly.'

Kurogane turned to the mage, now royally pissed off to stop himself now, 'My names Kurogane damnit!'

'But Kuro-poo's so much cuter.' Fai pouted while Mokona giggled, currently standing on top of the blonde head.

'Shhh Kuro-meany! Mokona has a message from captain Ashura, he says he want's to see all of us immediately!'

'Well we better get going then.' Kurogane put his weapon down and followed the laughing pair out of the room. Overhearing infuriating abominations of his abused name over and over again.

* * *

'Ah nice of you three to join us.'

Ashura smiled politely at the now five travellers seated in front of him, 'The Veritas is still under repair from the little encounter we had with the Navy.'

'Why were we attacked at all captain Ashura? Sakura asked timidly.

Ashura looked at the girl, his aristocratic face contorting in anger, 'For centuries, pirates have been hunted by the law like some sick sport. At least that's how Rondart sees it...'

'Rondart?' Syaoran inquired.

'Yes, an annoying pest of an admiral who has devoted his life to seeing me and my crew dead.'

Kurogane grunted, ignoring Mokona who was bouncing on his head, 'You must have done something to make him hate you so much?'

Ashura's glare softened, regaining his regal stature once more, 'Yes, he made me an offer that I blatantly refused the instant he insinuated it.'

'And what was that, pirate?'

Ashura ignored the ninja's rudeness, glancing worriedly at the children,' I refused to bed him.'

Kurogane spat out the water he had been in the middle of drinking, hacking and coughing while Fai and Mokona giggled. The kids were both blushing furiously, desperately trying to change the direction of the conversation.

'So why have you called us here captain Ashura?'

'Ah yes, as I said before our ship is still in repair so our travels on sea will be delayed somewhat. However, it is rumoured that this island holds ruins of an ancient kindgdom that used to belong to the royal family that ruled and protected this land. A while ago, pirates attacked the island and in their fury they killed the royal family, and left the town in the state it's in today.'

'Why would they do that?'

'It seems as if they were searching for the clue to finding the treasure from the pirate legend I spoke to you about earlier, which has been said to be hidden somewhere in the castle. You will make your way there tomorrow as soon as possible and retrieve the clue. I have no doubt you will be successful.'

Kurogane growled, not warming up to taking orders from the man, 'And why the hell don't you do it yourself?'

'It was in the bargain Kurogane, you don't think we're paying for your hotel rooms and meals for free do you?'

Ashura stood to make his way out, stopping to deliver some last words before his departure, 'A word of warning, it is said the castle is cursed with the mournful spirits of the royal family that was murdered there. Some of you look like you would scoff in the face of the supernatural, but as a man who has lived for quite a while and seen many things in his lifetime, I would advise you to heed my advice and be cautious. Good night.'

* * *

Next chapter, our stories hero's encounter some trouble. Until next time ;D


	9. Unforgiving Illusions

**I know! I'm a horrible person for making you lovely readers wait so long! I will be busier from now on but the story will go on! I had trouble finding something to inspire me to continue, you know stupid writers block.**

**Warning: SPOILERS and this chapter is quite dark and could disturb some readers… so uh… Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The group made their way up the winding trail that led to the ominous castle. Calling the weather depressing would be a terrible understatement.

Angry winds bellowed left and right in no particular order, dark clouds covered the once light sky and the air seemed to become even colder the closer the friends approached their destination.

'Mokona's getting a bad feeling...'

The little creature whimpered snuggling even more so into Fai's arms.

The mage silently thanked that their little friend had chosen him as her comforter; he himself was trying to ignore every warning thought that was screaming at him to turn and run back down the path.

Kurogane glanced worriedly at his blue eyed lover; the wizard had been quite ever since they had started their walk to the ruins. Granted, everyone was feeling the evil sensations emitting from the ruined castle, but Fai being a magic user, he was much more aware of the consuming wickedness that resided in the structure.

Making sure Syaoran and Sakura were a few meters ahead of the older men, the ninja approached the mage from behind, putting a tan hand over Mokona's face. Fai turned his head to question what his lover was doing, receiving a small kiss on the lips from the ninja.

Kurogane smiled lightly at the blonde's startled expression, the taller man kissed pale lips once more before Mokona's protests were too much to ignore.

'Why did Kuro-poo cover Mokona's eyes?'

The creature wailed, jumping on the ninja's head to swat at him playfully. Said ninja was far too busy smirking at the pink blush spreading across a very embarrassed Fai's face.

Regretfully, the tender moment was soon interrupted by Syaoran's cries that were coming from ahead, a frightened princess notably closer to her young friend than usual.

The small group of companions stood before huge grey castle doors. The whole place was weary from old age and destruction, but it was nonetheless still standing stubbornly.

'The door won't open.'

Syaoran put an protective arm around his princess, giving her a reassuring smile.

Kurogane scoffed, pushing his way to face the noble double doors.

'We'll see about that.'

The ninja let out a roar as he charged at the door with his katana. The group stared dumbfounded as the ninja's most powerful move failed to make the entrance to the castle even quiver.

Light chuckling coming from behind him made Kurogane turn to glare at Fai, the ninja's turn now to feel embarrassed.

'Sakura-chan, why don't you try knocking?'

'Like that would ever work mage.'

A disgruntled ninja muttered while rubbing his sore arm comfortingly. Fai smiled kindly at the little girl, motioning his head towards the small crafted lion holding a large ring in its jaws.

The princess slowly made her way towards the door, her hand reaching up to the ring and bringing it down on the strong wood three times.

The group waited in anticipation, but still nothing happened.

'I told you it was a stupi-'

The warrior's words were interrupted as the huge doors swung open slowly on their own, granting the visitors permission to enter.

'You were saying Kuro-ku?'

'Mage! How the hell did you know that would work?'

Fai walked merrily ahead of the group into the castle, giving his lover a cheeky smirk.

'Simple chivalry goes a long way Kuro-poo, I dearly hope you don't go around answering people's houses with your little knife like that in your home town.'

'L-little knife…? COME BACK HERE IDIOT!'

Fai laughed merrily at his lovers temper, teasing the man was the only thing that reassured him from the horrible vibes he was getting from the place.

Their fighting was cut short by awe inspired gasps. The castle on the inside completely opposed the way it looked on the inside.

Marble floors with patterns of blue and gold covered every inch of the smooth floor. Intricately built candlelit chandeliers hung from sky painted roofs, swaying ever so slightly from a breeze that didn't exist.

Winding staircases led to different corridors which lead to different rooms, each having an intricate door knocking device like the lion on the entrance, but different items each door.

Wall length windows showered the place in golden light, each showing a view of a beautiful garden full of flowers of every colour, even though the weather outside was dark and damp and any sign of a garden was now black mud.

'H-how is it possible?'

Syaoran asked, sticking his head inside and then out again, trying to make sense of the view that he saw from the castle windows and what truly resided outside.

'The castle is covered in strong magic. Be careful, this is all an illusion.'

Fai's expression darkened, sharp blue eyes darting around the hall. They were not alone; someone or something was listening to them, watching them from afar.

'An illusion?'

Syaoran made his way to a silver steel table that beared exotic fruit of all kinds. The boy picked up an apple, examining it cautiously.

'Yes, and I wouldn't eat that. It could be a dead rat for all we know.'

Syaoran's eyes widened at Fai's words, trusting the magician and quickly placing the apple back in its place.

The group made their way up the staircase on the left, the sound of their footsteps echoing around the enormous place.

They stopped once they had reached the top, four winding corridors leading in different directions halting their journey. Each passage was strangely dark, contrasting to the light that illuminated every other part of the castle.

'Maybe we should split up? We might have better luck finding the clue to the treasure if there are more of us looking in different places.'

'Alright kid, cream puff you stay with the kids. Idiot, you come with me.'

'Aww Kurgie just can't seem to separate himself from me hmm?'

'Shut up.'

The pairs bickering slowly faded away as Kurogane and Fai made their way down one dark passage, soon disappearing from the others sight altogether. The kids and Mokona choose to pick the way next to it.

* * *

'Hey, what's the matter? You've been quiet for a while.'

Kurogane couldn't see that well ahead of him, the darkness making the mage barely visible, except for a mop of blonde hair that was a few paces ahead of him.

'Nothing is wrong Kurogane, don't be a nuisance.'

Kurogane couldn't help but flinch at his lover's harsh voice and even harsher words. The man followed Fai to a door that had what looked like a door knocker in the shape of a demon holding a sword in its jaws. It slightly resembled the demons that had terrorized Kurogane's home the fateful day of his parents death, and the sword resembled his fathers...

The ninja watched with sharp eyes as Fai raised his hand towards the knocker, grabbing the small sword that the demon was biting into and rapping on the wood three times, as Sakura had done before.

Blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark as the door slowly opened, a dark red hue coming from the inside.

'Coming?'

Kurogane unsheathed his katana, raising it to the pale neck.

'Who the hell are you?'

The imposter smiled sharply, small sharp teeth forming from Fai's pale lips. Blue orbs turned into an unholy black.

'So you've finally figured it out? I see, even an idiot can be sharp at times.'

The creature spoke in an ear piercing voice, discarding the pretence Fai's melodic tone altogether.

'What have you done with him?'

Kurogane shouted trying to ignore the gut wrenching feeling the monster in front of him was giving him.

The creature grinned evilly, exposing hundreds of tiny but sharp, dagger-like teeth.

'You should not worry about the dead. Well, soon to be dead anyway.'

Red eyes widened in horror, the ninja heard the click of the door closing behind him and looked around to see the room was an exact replica of the death scene of his parents. The ninja's thoughts of Fai being interrupted as he witnessed a younger version of himself screaming on the battlegrounds as a towering dragon-like demon spat out the remains of his father's arm, holding the famous sword.

'But do not fear. You shall be joining your precious very soon.'

* * *

'Kuro-slow, I found a door!'

Fai waited with fake impatience as his lover slowly made his way to the blonde. The ninja had been very quiet for a while now, but the mage took his silence for caution, he probably just wanted to keep a watchful eye on his surroundings.

The wizard inspected the door, his eyes narrowing at the item place on the door in front of him. It was a mirror, but no ordinary one. It was as if a transparent sheet of red had been plastered over the glass.

Fai stared at his reflection, the red making it look as if blood covered his face. The same blue eyes looked back at him, but why did they seem so unfamiliar?

The wizard lifted the mirror and brought it down thrice on the wood, walking into the oddly cold room, taking note of a ninja following him closely.

'Finally, we're alone.'

Fai snickered at his lover's words, turning to go towards his friend, only to be greeted by the sharp pain of steel cutting through pail cheek.

'Damn, I missed your neck.'

The blonde backed away from the ninja as blood trickled from his cheek down to his white shirt, trying to make sense of the situation.

'K-Kuro, what are you doing?'

The ninja advanced on his companion, red eyes narrowing gleefully towards the blood being spilt.

'I'm seizing the chance to finally kill you.'

'Come on Kurgie, this isn't funny. Look, you've stained my nice white shirt.'

Fai noticed the nervous wavering take over his voice slightly, hoping dearly this was all one of his lover's random bursts of temper.

'How foolish of you. I'm so going to enjoy killing you, slowly and painfully. I'll laugh as you writhe in agony, keeping you alive just long enough so you can watch me tear you apart piece by miserable piece.'

'W-Why… What are you-'

'You really are an idiot, you actually believed that I loved you? How could anyone ever love a monster like you!'

Fai tripped over something and fell onto the cold floor. The magicians sobbed in painful breaths. He looked down and to his horror, saw what had made him fall. A corpses arm.

The mage looked around and saw he was surrounded by piles and piles of dead woman, men and children. All of their blood flowing into the unforgivingly cold snow.

Fai screamed, he screamed even though his throat was threatening to break, he screamed as his lover, the one person that had promised to love him as he ascended upon him, raising his sword for a lethal blow. He screamed as all the corpses dead eyes seemed to stare at him accusingly, as if he was responsible for the massacre. He screamed as he watched the small body of his brother fall and hit the ground with a sickening crack. He screamed as he watched a younger version of himself shout and cry, clinging on to his dear brothers bloody remains. He screamed until he could scream no more.


	10. A Mere Trick

Kurogane watched the tragic scene play out in front of his eyes, ignoring the high pitched jeers coming from the demon. Trying to focus his mind on what his lover had said before.

'It's all an illusion…'

The demon stopped its insane giggling abruptly, regarding the ninja with cruel black eyes.

'What are you whispering about pest? No prayers can save you now fool!'

Kurogane laughed at nothing in particular, turning his sword once more to the imposter.

'It's all a stupid trick!'

The warrior shouted before swiping furiously at the shocked demon, taking note that the sight from his past had begun to waver as his mind began to realise and believe in the truth behind the façade of lies.

Like a pond ripples when a stone has been thrown into it, the room regained its true form.

The walls turned dark and cold stone wore the floor and roof. It resembled the outer appearance of the castle, the magic had been drained.

The demon shrieked in agony as the ninja's katana sliced through the monsters stomach. Its form slowly evaporating like raindrops did in a summer heat, eventually disappearing altogether, much like the pretence behind the room.

Silence filled the place as the ninja inspected his katana. Strangely, no blood wore the blade. The monster hadn't even been alive; it had all been a mere trick on the mind.

A shining glint on one of the stone walls caught the man's eye. On closer inspection, Kurogane saw it was a painting of a young boy dressed in royal clothing.

The picture was framed in an expensive looking border. The child looked so sad though, his bright green eyes shined with unshed tears.

This must have been a member of the royal family that had been murdered, perhaps this was his room?

'Thank you, brave night.'

Kurogane armoured his stance, turning sharply to the source of the small voice. Red eyes stared dumbfounded as the very same boy stood before him, a happy smile gracing his lips.

'You drove away the darkness, the demons and bad memories that haunted me. Thank you.'

The boy's body started to grow lighter, a warm colour emitting from the depths of his soul.

'Thank you, for setting me free and granting me peace.'

The child's form grew transparent and disappeared slowly, leaving a lone ray of sunlight to shine where he once stood.

Kurogane turned his head and looked at the picture once again, letting his features soften at the portrait, a wide smile had been placed on the no longer despairing boys face.

The man heard the click of a door, the ninja left the room with a sad smile and a new mission in his mind, saving _his_ Fai.

* * *

'Syaoran… Did you see that?'

Sakura pointed at the end of the hallway where the passage turned to the left, she could have sworn she had seen someone running past.

'See what princess?'

'I swear I saw a little girl run that way.'

Syaoran followed Sakura's finger, seeing nothing but dark wall.

'Let's head that wa-'

Syaoran's words were cut short when the three heard terrible screaming coming from the way they had come.

'That sounds like…'

'Fai-san!'

Mokona bounced up and down on the boys head as the kids ran back their way back to where the four passages separated.

They reached the route Kurogane and Fai had taken, but the screaming was coming from the way next to the direction they had taken.

An out of breath Kurogane soon joined the three; his face wore a world of rage at the sound of his lover in pain.

In silent agreement, the four approached the room that kept their companion captive. Sakura tried knocking like she had before, but the door didn't move an inch.

Kurogane grew frustrated and rammed his body into the infernal piece of wood again and again, ignoring the dull ache forming in his shoulder.

'You cannot enter.'

A small girl dressed in a white night gown stood before the travellers. Kurogane stopped banging the door desperately to look at the unfamiliar face; her features resembling the small princes, bright green eyes contrasting well with the light hair that surrounded her small face.

'I saw you before, you were the one running through the hallways! Please help us!'

The girl looked at Sakura with a pained expression, flinching slightly as a new set of screams started all over again. The sound resembling a caged animal's moments right before its slaughtering.

'Yes that was me, and as I said before, you cannot enter.'

Kurogane got over his momentary confusion and erupted at the girl, not caring that he would frighten the child.

'And why the hell not?' The ninja became frantic as the screams began to lessen to loud whimpers, 'Please… Please let me help him. I promised I would protect him… Please.'

The girl shook her head slowly, watching as tears slid down Sakura's face, as Syaoran clung to the princess either to give her comfort, or to receive some himself.

She watched as the small creature wailed sorrowfully. But what really broke her heart, was the strong man, punching the door over and over again until bloody knuckles threatened to break, then he stated with the other fist.

'I am so sorry, but only he can save himself now. Those are his nightmares, his worst fears, his demons…'

Kurogane growled with frustration before he began yelling with all his might, 'Fai! Fai Can you hear me? If you die, if you leave us, if you leave me… I'll… I'll beat the living crap outta you! Hear me!'

Kurogane slid down against the cold wood, pressing his head against it as if he were whispering chaste words in a confessional, 'I love you Fai… You hear me idiot? I LOVE YOU! LIVE!'

* * *

The mage was in a hopeless state, large tears were obscuring his view. Not that he cared to see the place. He felt the force of unforgivingly sharp blade cutting through the air near his left, narrowly missing half of the blonde's quivering arm.

Was this the end? Was this finally the scene in the miserable stage play that was his life? Wasn't this the moment he had been waiting for, and who more appropriate for the job of taking his life than his one and only love? Yes, maybe this was for the best.

With a sad smile, the wizard of Celes closed his bright blue eyes, awaiting the blow that would end him.


	11. A Bittersweet Melody

'I love you Fai…'

The wizard smiled at the kind words, he was imagining compassionate lies now. The blonde heard the deadly sound of a weapon being raised; he awaited the cold touch of steel, the agonizing sensation of death meeting life in the final battle.

'You hear me idiot? I LOVE YOU!'

Sky blue eyes snapped open, the words were slightly muffled, as if the owner of that familiar voice was talking through a phone with a bad connection, but they had nonetheless been spoken.

Fai swallowed his tears jumping out of the way of the quickly descending katana. The wizard was still in the corpse pit, his younger form was still crying over Fai the real Fai, dead bodies were still strewn everywhere he looked, but…

The wizard looked left and right, desperately trying to make sense of the situation. These were his greatest fears, Kurogane wanting him dead because of the monster that he accused him of being, innocent lives being killed because of his existence, his brother dyeing before his eyes once again…

'_However wizard, there are far greater evils in this world than a man from your dark past. Evils that cannot be avoided by a simple mask of indifference and false joy, the masks which you wear so well may very well be ripped away from your being ruthlessly, making the façade fall away and leaving the true face behind the disguise completely and utterly vulnerable. Troubles could arise that may very well affect all of you in one way or another...'_

Could this be what Yuko had spoken about? Was this just a room that was wearing a disguise of his nightmares? Had that been Kurogane's the _real_ Kurogane's voice earlier? Could this really all just be a bad dream…?

'LIVE!'

The snow began to waver then disappear altogether. The body's vanished instantly. Young Fai's and Yui's bodies began to fade, a peaceful expression on both of their lips.

'So you've finally figured it out.'

The wizard faced his enemy, revolted by the true form of the demon. Intense red eyes turned to a dull brown, Kurogane's handsome face morphed into a pitch black and smoke-like form. Sharp teeth shone through the blackness, a flesh eating laugh emitting from the evil smile.

'Never mind, I can still kill you.'

Fai smirked with recaptured confidence at his adversary, electrical purple magic entwining itself around the mage's ready fingers.

'We'll see about that.'

The monster shrieked as violet lightening-like magic shot surges of power through the demon, burning and scorching the thing until all that was left was a bubbling heap of black seeping through the cracks on the stone floor.

Fai collapsed to the ground in utter exhaustion, chuckling helplessly despite everything that had just occurred. The wizard hadn't used magic for such a long time, it left his completely overwhelmed with unrestricted power.

'You have done well.'

Blue eyes widened as a beautiful woman stood before him, she had flowing golden hair much like his, that contrasted beautifully with brilliant green eyes.

'I am Queen Aria, thank you for ridding the demon from my home.'

Fai stood slowly, bowing slightly in respect for the deceased queen.

'I hardly did anything; it would have killed me if it wasn't for my companion outside.'

The wizard stated ruefully, keeping his head down in slight shame.

'It is true that you required help. But it was your faith in the love you hold for those dear to you that truly saved you.' The queen placed a gentle hand on the wizard's cheek, lifting his blue eyes to meet her green ones, 'You defeated your own terrors. It was you that broke free from the shackles of your past.'

Fai grasped the oddly warm hand on his cheek, holding it in gratitude, 'Thank you. Thank you so much.'

The woman smiled kindly, disappearing ever so slowly, 'No, thank you Fai D. Flourite.'

The wizard was left alone in the room, a wide portrait of the very same woman he had spoken to moments ago left in her place and the cheerful colour of sunlight enveloping the room with its warm radiance.

'I leave you alone for a second and look what you get your stupid ass into.'

Fai gasped at the low voice; he whipped his head around and to his delight saw the rest of his companions. The wizard jumped onto his lover, nearly knocking them both over.

The embarrassed ninja's protests were interrupted by Fai's lips, planting small kisses all over the man's face with enthusiasm.

'I love you too Kuro-poo!' Kurogane couldn't help but wrap his strong arms around the mage who was snuggling into his body, meeting his lovers beautiful face.

'You're hurt.' The ninja smoothed his rough thumb across the dried cut on the pail cheek, smiling slightly as Fai leaned into his touch.

'Just a scratch Kuro-worry.'

Fai reluctantly left the warm embrace and greeted the rest of his companions, chuckling at the blushing yet happy faces of the kids.

'Oh Fai-san, are you hurt? We were so worried! We tried to get in but Petra said we couldn't and Kurogane tried and tried but it was no use and…'

The wizard patted the small girls head, trying to calm the princess of all her worries until something caught his attention, 'Petra?'

Sakura whipped away her small tears and moved aside, showing a small girl, that looked remarkably like her mother.

'You must be the princess of the castle; it's a pleasure to meet you.'

Petra smiled shyly at the mage, retuning the pleasantries in a small voice, 'Both you and Kurogane have defeated the demons that terrorized this castle and my family, I thank you.'

Fai turned questioningly to his lover, light eye brows furrowed, 'Kurogane did as well…?'

The ninja waved a nonchalant hand, brushing away the wizards concern, 'Relax mage, I'm fine.'

'Petra, why is it that Sakura and I weren't attacked?'

The little princess faced Syaoran, brushing away a stray golden lock from her eyes, 'It seems as though you two are not haunted by your pasts. The darkness that invaded my home came when my family and I when we were murdered by the thieves. Our ghosts have remained here for years; we were bound to this castle because there was something keeping us here, some unfulfilled purpose. The demons that resided fed on our sadness, our mourning was their comfort and they eventually brought misery to the whole town.'

The girl turned towards Fai and Kurogane, 'They were able to latch onto the darkness in your minds and use your own fears against you.'

'They couldn't do that to me because I can't remember my past!' Sakura stated brightly, determination covering her features.

Syaoran looked confused, he looked at his friend as Fai placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, 'they didn't terrorize you Syaoran-kun, because you're not haunted by your past or your future, you only have one goal, you don't let any doubts or confusion trouble your mind. And you are true and brave towards achieving that task.'

Fai glanced at Sakura who was laughing merrily with Mokona, Syaoran smiled at the sight, silently thanking Fai for his kind words.

Petra smiled warmly at the friends, they all cared for each other so deeply, it was truly heart-warming. 'If you would come with me, I think I have what you all have come here for.'

The little princess begun to lead the group out of the queen's room, Kurogane however was stopped from departing by a magician clinging to his arm happily.

'What are you doing?'

Fai smiled up at the confused man, poking his friend in the cheek with his free hand, 'I wouldn't want to get separated with you again now would I.'

'Whatever… Idiot.'

'Oh you love me.'

'Shut up…'

'Aww you're blushing!'

'Quiet damn mage, no I'm not!'

'What a cruel man, shouting out his love for little me just a moment ago and then he goes back to being an angry puppy.'

'What the hell did you call me?'

'Now now, no need to be embar- mhhmm!'

Kurogane pushed Fai up against the closest wall, watching the kids turn the corning before he began to kiss him passionately. Fai moaned into the ninja's lips as the tan man begun exploring the wizards mouth with his tongue.

The pair stopped from lack of breath, leaning against each other by pressing their foreheads against one another, 'You saved my Kuro-ku.'

Fai nuzzled the man's cheek, 'Your words saved me.'

Kurogane tightened his hold on the skinny and elegant form in his embrace, when had he begun to care so much for the man? The stupid wizard that led him to the edge of insanity constantly. But the thought of losing him, the idea of Fai being in any kind of pain and Kurogane not being able to do anything about it, that terrified him.

'What the hell am I gonna do with you?' Kurogane sighed helplessly, staring into those captivating blue orbs. He remembered the day he had met the mage at Yuko's shop, the first thing that came to mind was how beautiful the blonde was, exotic yet unapproachable, detached from everything and everyone. Like a caged bird.

Fai smiled lovingly at the man, brushing a pale hand along his furrowed eyebrows and hair. The blonde leaned up on his toes, smiling as he pressed his nose against his lovers, 'Whatever you want, I'm yours Kurogane.'

Reluctantly, the pair broke their kiss once more. They re-joined the rest of the group that luckily hadn't noticed their quick disappearance. The pair met up with them, Fai still hooked onto the ninja's arm.

Petra led them to the grand hall where the companions had first entered. The little princess stood before a huge grandfather clock that's pendulum still swung melodically, despite its age. The clock was locked, and the key hole was in the shape of a small heart.

'It is true that we hold a clue to the famous treasure told in legends all around the world. We were killed because of it. But the pirates failed to find it.'

The girl took out a small heart shaped locket from her dress that had been hanging around her slim neck, she opened the necklace and a bittersweet melody began to play. She placed the locket in the key hole and turned it twice to the left and once to the right, the music still playing softly from the jewellery.

The clock's glass opened slowly, the group watched in fascination as the princess placed the locket in the swinging pendulum. The speed of each swing slowly stopped before ceasing to move altogether. The sound of gears moving and metal clicking together was heard before after a few moments the same sweet melody began to play again from the clock, filling the whole castle with the royal family's precious music.

The song finished once more and a small opening opened in the middle of the clocks face, revealing a piece of parchment. The princess handed the scroll to a wide eyed Syaoran, 'The Aueralias family's duty has been done, have a safe journey brave travellers. And thank you, for setting my family and I free.'

The girl was gone in a matter of seconds, a ray of sunlight in her place.

'Look.' The companions turned their heads to what Sakura had pointed to, a huge portrait of the royal family hung on the stone wall, all of its members smiling with thankful happiness.

* * *

**Not too mushy? I hope Fai's fight scene wasn't too anticlimactic hahaha What will happen next? Frankly i have no clue... Until next time readers! ;O**


	12. Lusting

**I am terrible. That's the truth. To make you lovely readers wait so long, I am a top class ass but the story shall always continue. Warning this is another cliff hanger a confusing one as well might I add (did I mention I'm an ass :/) and if you're not too fond of it tell me and I may change it. It gets a little steamy because you guys deserve it so here. :)  
It' been so long buuut **

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

Kamui climbed up and through the window silently as he entered the governor's private chambers with supple elegance, not a single sound betraying the assassin's practised form as he began his infiltration. Violet eyes darted from side to side; analysing and scrutinizing every single detail of the room that might give away some valuable information about his target.

Kamui moved in the shadows created by the moon shifting along the sky. The brightest source of light being his purple orbs that seemed to glow among the darkness.

He started rifling through the pile of papers strewn across the many desks. Nothing was out of the ordinary, the usual thing one would suspect a governor to possess; maps, deeds other boring things of no interes- oh what was this? The same picture that the pathetic excuse of an admiral had given him of his target.

Countless sketches of the handsome man, all delicately drawn, capturing different expressions, each one loving and happy. He had a lover, someone who he cared for and cherished. Kamui clutched the drawing tightly in his hand, they were probably together this very moment hence the lack of governor.

His eyebrows furrowed in sadness, what right did he have to take away this man's happiness let alone kill him. But he had to: he had promised his brother to take care of him, to rip him away from that hellish life they currently possessed. He promised. But what if there was a way to escape once and for all without the price of taking a life …?

'I'm pretty sure he's already taken.'

Kamui spun around, cursing himself for getting lost in his thoughts and not being able to sense much less notice the man. He whipped out the knife latched onto his belt and raised his unarmed hand in defence. The man was dressed in formal attire but possessed the weapons of a warrior. Just his luck, an hour into the mission and he's already confronted by a guard.

'A feisty one eh? And you don't even know my name yet.'

Light brown eyes alit with fiery excitement, basking in the thrill of finally being challenged by what seemed a worthy opponent to fight. The crisp sound of a sword being unsheathed filled their ears as the guard blocked Kamui's attack just as easily as he blocked his.

'I love it when they play hard to get.' The navy man smirked, chuckling at the sharp glare he received.

Kamui's strikes very incredibly fast, like a cobra striking its prey before it finished the job completely. However, the guard was in no way relenting, blocking each frighteningly precise strike with a smile. The smaller man managed to touch skin as he slid his blade through the guard's shoulder, crimson blood dripping into his royal blue coat.

Kamui snorted behind the scarf that was currently wrapped around his head to conceal his identity, this was too easy. The guard's eyes widened as he stared at the wound but he quickly recovered, a full out grin breaking across his face.

'My turn.'

Kamui didn't have time to react as he found himself being jabbed with the blunt end of his opponent's sword. He could feel the beginning of a bruise as the assassin was forced into a corner of the room with a blade barely touching his neck.

'I forgot to introduce myself, the names Fuuma; royal navy guard. I protect the governor but as you can see he's out today. But just my luck that I happened to pass by otherwise this fun little exchange might have never happened.'

Fuuma's eyes narrowed but his smile never dropped, 'Your turn. But first, why don't we take this thing off hmm?'

Kamui glared daggers as the infuriating man unwrapped the scarf and exposed the assassins face. The guard blinked twice at his rival before emitting a low whistle, 'You're beautiful you know that?' The navy man whispered close to Kamui's ear, sending an involuntary shiver down the smaller man's spine.

Fuuma had to stop himself before he completely lost all coherent thoughts by staring into those endless pools of purple. Something terribly sad stirred in those depths, and Fuuma found that he not only wanted to find out but fix whatever was troubling the man.

The guard sighed wearily, taking the aide of an assassin was sure to get him fired.

'You don't talk much do you?' he tried again, still not receiving anything from his captive but an icy stare.

A dull silence stretched on between them, Fuuma's hands still gripping small wrists that were pressed against the wall behind him. Just realising how close they were. The guard could feel the calm breathing of the assassin, chest rising and falling and each rise seeming to get closer and closer to his.

'…'

Fuuma was disturbed from his fantasies by the small sound the other had made, 'Sorry I didn't catch that.'

Kamui rolled his eyes severely and repeated what he had said, still too quietly for Fuuma to hear properly. The guard leaned in towards the smaller, giving indication to repeat for a third time what he had said. But as soon as Fuuma was close enough, Kamui pushed his lips onto the others in a passionate kiss.

Too say he was surprised would be a hell of an understatement, a second ago the little wild cat had been trying to claw his eyes out but now he was kissing him within an inch of his life? Well, Fuuma had always been told never to question miracles.

He lowered their arms, wrapping one around Kamui's waist and leaving the other to steady himself on the wall above his head. The assassin's arms were running through his brown hair roughly, tugging and pulling with desire as Fuuma pressed their bodies even more closely together.

Kamui moaned into the kiss (not helping Fuuma's restraint at all to stop himself from taking him right then and there) as the guard sucked at the smaller man's lower lip, later catching the others tongue and doing the same to it.

Their tongues entwined together, battling against each other for dominance. Fuuma nearly laughed as Kamui stood on the tips of his toes to try and get more of the lustful exchange. Fuuma began to trace a hand through Kamui's loose clothes, hand traveling lower and lower and drinking in the shivers the body beneath it was making.

'W-wait … St-sto ah … stop.' Kamui properly spoke for the first time, or at least attempted to as Fuuma sucked up and down his neck, creating red marks on the pale skin.

Fuuma looked into those purple eyes again, stomach turning over as he saw the assassin _smirk_ at him. Which was the single most sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

'Let's take this to the bed.' Fuuma nodded dumbly as Kamui pushed him onto the bed, climbing provocatively above the guard before straddling his waist. The smaller man began to roll his hips, causing amazing friction between their two cruelly neglected members.

Fuuma absorbed the sight of Kamui on top of him, moaning and panting and all the while piercing him with that deadly violet gaze. That was the instant Fuuma fell in love. No, he didn't even know his name, but it was love.

The lack of skin to skin contact driving him insane, the guard made a move to grab him and make the other drown in pleasure but he soon discovered something was stopping him. It was strange because Fuuma was certain he had not at _any_ point handcuffed himself to the side of the bloody bed.

Kamui stopped moving and just sat there, watching in amusement as the guard tried to put the pieces together.

'When did you …?'

'It wasn't that difficult, you were much too preoccupied with _other_ things.'

Fuuma couldn't help but smile unbelievably at the situation, the man was a shit for doing this, but that strangely made him love him even more.

He watched as Kamui gathered himself, wrapping the scarf loosely around his head again as he had done so before.

Fuuma looked at his trapped hand, his _own_ handcuffs? Really? How the hell had he even managed it? He tried one last attempt to somehow change the situation, 'Wait! You don't have to do this. You don't have to play the villain, walk away. I know you don't want to, I saw how you looked at the drawing.'

Kamui stopped from leaving the room, his cold demeanour covering him like a veil once again, 'I have no choice.'

'You _always_ have a choice.'

'No, I cannot let this happen to him. I can't lose him …'

That look, the pain that was rooted deeply into his soul was visible again in his dark eyes, 'Please, I can help you. Just tell me who sent you.'

Kamui looked at the man, why was he offering his help? After all he had done. He was intrigued by him the moment their eyes met, a human that was unpredictable and kind. He hadn't encountered many in his lifetime.

'I'm sorry.'

With that said, the assassin was gone like the last cool breeze in the summer time. Would Fuuma ever see him again? That he did not know. But he would search and search until their paths crossed once more.

* * *

'So this is the clue you all have gathered? I see, well done then. It must have not been easy.' Ashura's eyes travelled around the worn faces of his guests, stopping at the blonde who seemed to be deep in thought.

'What is it?' asked the gruff ninja, pulling Ashura from his thoughts about Fai.

The captain smiled, noting the way Kurogane's arm was wrapped loosely around the wizard's waist, 'It seems to be a map to another location; and once the ship has been repaired we'll set sail to Raincliff Port. For now you all should not worry and rest.'

Mokona was already passed out in Sakura's arms, mumbling nonsense nothings about food and Kuro-woofs. Sakura giggled at the small creature as the group stood to make their descent to their quarters.

'Ah Fai? Would you mind staying back for a moment? There is something I would like to discuss with you', Ashura chuckled at the red eyed glare that got shot his way, 'Please?'

A very nervous Fai plastered on a smile and sat down on the seat as far away from his captain as possible. He gave a friendly nod towards his lover; indicating that it was alright. With a few more moments of glaring, Kurogane left the room leaving the magician and the captain alone.

Fai wrung his hands under the table as Ashura continued to sit there watching him, assessing him. Ashura smiled warmly at his guest, he seemed as if he was waiting for something. But what?

A silent battle began as the two stared each other down, both waiting for the other. Ashura's face suddenly turned sharp, and Fai found himself staring at the sharp end of his sword.

'Who are you?' The dangerous whisper came from the captains lips.

The other smiled in return, a malevolent one, 'What you've always wanted, Ashura.'

Fai stood slowly and circled around the captain like a lion and a gazelle. His pale hand traced a finger along the captain's jawline, pressing closer despite the weapon pointed at his neck. 'You want this don't you _captain_, you want me. Ever since you saw me, you've been lusting.'

Ashura's gaze faltered for a moment, but kept his stance despite how close Fai was getting to him. That slender finger trailed down the man's neck, toying with him and driving him insane. 'Then what are you waiting for?' Fai smirked devilishly.

The captain returned that smirk, leaning in closer towards the man.

* * *

Kurogane started running up to where he left Fai, hearing the loud _thump_ as a sign that his lover needed help.

The ninja swung the door open and stared in horror at what he saw. Fai was pressed against the wall, with Ashura leaning over him. Fai began to laugh lightly but stopped, chocking on the blood that was rising in his throat.

Kurogane unsheathed his katana and swung ferociously at the captain, his face wrathful. He watched in shock at the captains sword plunged into the wizard's heart. Murder was on Kurogane's mind.


	13. Sleepless Nights Ahead

**I'm back! And determined to finish this! This is a short chapter, next one will be longer and it shall come soon! Warning: drama ahead, as well as infuriating situations and pining character. Thank you to all of the readers who have taken the time to leave feedback and to who are actually reading this, i don't deserve you lovely people, i really don't. I hope you enjoy it, and the adventure shall go on! :D**

* * *

'Kurogane wait! This isn't what you think!' Kurogane couldn't hear anything, he roared as he swung his sword at Ashura's head. Fury overwhelmed him, a fury that had been buried decades ago, but was now rising once again, like it had done on the night of his parents death. Ashura blocked his attack, although his strength faltered against the warriors. Kurogane glimpsed Sakura in the door way, screaming something at the ninja as he swung a blow at the pirate captain that would certainly kill. Something stopped him though, something nagging him in the corner of Kurogane's mind, a voice, someone familiar. _Stop Kurogane, open your eyes. You have the power Kurogane, overcome your rage. _Tomoyo's voice broke through all of his thoughts, he began to see things clearly again and the world around him returned to normal speed.

Sakura was still screaming, and they finally caught up to the ninja's hearing, 'Look!' Fai's body was on the ground, the stab mark leaking blood that was black as night. 'He was a demon Kurogane. That man was not your Fai.' The form on the ground soon vanished into nothing, leaving an unholy stain on the white floor. Kurogane turned to the captain, who regarded the warrior with a weary look.

'Where is _my _Fai then?' Kurogane spat at him, placing his katana back into its sheath.

Ashura began to grow mad now, surprising everyone present at his sudden outburst, 'how the hell am I meant to know! You're the one who went on a mission and came back with a bloody demon!' The captain calmed himself, the ordeal was no one's fault, he knew this, 'I am sorry. Was there any time when you all were coming back to the town that Fai was left alone at all? Leaving a chance for a demon to replace him?'

Even though all members of the group were present, all eyes landed on Kurogane. The ninja tsk-ed, knowing full well that he was the one to blame for this whole misfortune, 'Fai was left alone, he said he had forgotten something as we were leaving the castle. He was only in there a few moments so I didn't think to follow him. It's my fault.' He slammed his fist into the nearest wall, ignoring the blood that began to trickle down his arm.

'It was no one's fault Kurogane, all that matters now is that we find Fai.' The ninja silently thanked Syaoran.

'Mokona's getting a message from Yuko!' Everyone in the room turned to regard the little creature; it opened its mouth and projected an image of the dimensional witch, looking far more sober than usual. The group listened intently as Yuko took a long drag of her pipe before finally speaking: 'Fai has gone missing.'

'Yeah no shit! Tell me something useful, like where the hell he is!' Kurogane was in no mood to play games, least of all with the cryptic woman who had set them on this whole journey in the first place.

Yuko ignored the comment instead of teasing the ninja like she would have in the past. Her expression grew even graver as she explained the situation in more detail. 'As you know, there shall be a price for the information on Fai's whereabouts.' Kurogane bit back an insult and waited for the witch to continue speaking, 'however, captain Ashura has already paid it. As to where the magician is, you will find that he is located at your next step on this journey. He is in danger, but to not complete the task you had originally set out to do will disadvantage your rescue even more so. I will leave you all with a warning, there may come a time where you all are challenged yet again and you will each have to make a decision that will determine the brightening of your futures, or those of others. That is all children, I wish you good luck.' With a flicker of different arrays of light, Yuko was gone and Mokona closed her mouth.

'Secretive bitch …' the ninja mumbled under his breath.

Sakura bristled at the gruff man's barbaric language, 'Kurogane!'

'When can we set sail for Raincliff Port captain?' Syaoran desperately trying to distract the two long enough for the bickering to stop. Ashura glance at the boy, a kind smile setting on his lips, 'we shall set sail first thing in the morning.'

'Excellent! Thank you, for everything. Now I think we all better go and get some rest. If I know anything, it's that it is always smart to heed Yuko-sans warnings.' The rest of the group agreed with Syaoran, all of them descending back down the stairs and to their rooms. Knowing very well that even if they tried, the absence of the much loved magician would make sleep impossible to come by.

Kurogane looked at his bed sheets, remembering the beautiful moments of the morning Fai and he had woken up together. He had just gotten the mage and now he had gotten snatched from his grasp twice. But the horrors he would have to face still seemed like nothing, when the end result would be getting his love back. 'I'll find you Fai, just hold on.'

Ashura stayed in the meeting room, his gaze flickering towards the stain on the ground the demon had left behind. He traced his sun tanned fingers along his jaw line, where moments ago the fake Fai had grazed across. He remembered those blue eyes, so beautiful and the pale face closing in on him. Ashura's dark eyebrows furrowed and he slammed a fist down onto the table, disturbing many cups and plates. That was not the real Fai, of course it wasn't. Fai was already loved, and Kurogane loved him back. He had paid a hefty price to the dimensional witch, and although he knew better, he could not help but deeply regret what he had done.

* * *

**Until next time lovelies! :)**


	14. Big Plans for the Govenor's Party

**Alrighto warnings: slight yaoi in this chapter, one incredibly ass-y villain, a bit of fluff and background info. This is a chapter to build up what's coming next, hope you enjoy it :D KamuixFuuma is the main pairing in this chapter.**

* * *

Raincliff Port was brimming with good cheer and despite the lack of food and safety, customers gathered around the shops that were opening and shouted "good mornings" to their friends and acquaintances. Fuuma walked down the wooden boards that rose above the shallow ocean, checking that every ship and boat was properly secured to each post. The navy guard stopped his morning duty as a magnificent ship sailed towards the port, its polished wood cutting through the water at a smooth pace. It slowed and finally stopped as it reached the port, Fuuma watched as a man swung from the ship's deck and onto the port, tying several ropes from the ship to the port to keep it from drifting off.

'Marvelous ship you've got there.' Fuuma called out, nearing the man still working on tying the specialized nots.

The man looked up from his handy work, letting out a satisfied sigh, 'Aye, she's a beauty.' Fuuma raised a hand and let it slide across the lower part of the ship's hull, 'and does the lovely lady have a name?' The guard asked, tearing his eyes away from the beautiful woodcraft to regard the appearance of the man before him.

Jim turned to face the man, expression hardening slightly at the navy man, 'Veritas, mate.'

Fuuma nodded, an easy smile gracing his lips, 'lovely name, Latin for truth I believe. Interesting name to give a pirate ship.' The guard watch as Jim's face contorted into a sharp smile, his hand casually resting on the cutlass in his belt. 'The way I see it officer, it's just a name.'

The two men stared at each other for a while, a silent battle commencing between them. After a few moments however, Fuuma relaxed; waving a metaphorical white flag with his eyes and slumping shoulders, 'yes, I agree. Pirates, officers, they are all _just_ fancy names after all.' Fuuma turned to walk back down the wooden boards and towards the town again, before descending the last step, the man turned his head to the side to regard the pirate one last time, 'I do not care for titles, but if you and your crew mates do happen to cause trouble on this island, the next time you see me will be from a prison cell. Hope you enjoy your stay.' With that said, the guard walked away with a casual wave of his hand.

Jim leaned against the boat with a disbelieving laugh, letting a breath he hadn't known he had been holding in loose. 'What you smiling bout Jimmy? Meet a pretty girl?' A crew member jumped down form the deck and started poking the taller man in the ribs. Jim laughed in response, ruffling the boy's hair fondly, 'I wish mate. You know, I think I might just like this island. Come on, let's go see what cap has in store for us today.'

* * *

Kyle Rondart threw his glass globe at the wall, panting in poorly contained rage as countess pieces of glass showered the oak floor. Trying to gain some of his composure again, Rondart slicked back the hair that had come loose and breathed deeply before trying to speak again, 'Tell me again why you haven't killed him yet?' The man spat, hissing out every word with venom. Kamui stopped himself from rolling his eyes, thinking it wouldn't do his imprisoned brother any good to show any kind of undesired attitude towards the admiral. The assassin was quickly noticing the cracks in Rondart's façade; every now and then his calm and cold demeanor would fade and show the childish menace in all its glory. 'Like I explained before, the man is important. It won't be easy to kill him when he is so closely guarded and watched _admiral_. One cannot rush an assassination; to do that would be a great dishonor to the artist and his art. And you may as well then have hired a common murderer. '

Kyle paced the room with underlying irritation, his shoes making small indents in the floor, 'it would not be wise to annoy me _assassin. _Do not forget that the life of your precious brother lies in my hands. You shall complete your task within the following week, the longer you take the harder life will become for your brother, that I can assure you.'

The last piece of restraint snapped deep within Kamui, frankly he was proud that he had lasted this long before wringing the little shits neck, 'You imbecilic fool! If I act now, who's to say they won't blame the murder on you?! The whole island is aware that you're running on thin ice, the suspicion that you were involved much less initiated a clumsy murder is just the thing to grant you a first class ticket to the hangman's noose. Then there shall be nothing stopping me from watching as you get choked to death by rope!'

Rondart stopped pacing, a cold smile resting on his face as he turned towards the assassin, 'Murder him tomorrow at the governors annual celebration, or your brother loses a hand. Then if you have still failed to complete your task, he shall loose his other hand. Then a foot, and maybe then a whole arm. I can have him begging for death before you can even blink.' Rondart leaned into Kamui's face, his now feral eyes stabbing into amethyst ones, 'as long as there are fools like you on this pathetic excuse of an island, I will never be defeated.'

Kamui stormed out of the room, livid, irritated and admittedly, a little terrified.

Rondart's cruel smile stayed on his lips as he watched the young man depart. With a swish of his coat, Kyle traveled out of his office and down the stairs that led to the dungeon hidden under the building. He walked through the thick steel doors and stepped into the dark and damp prison, a wave of cold air hitting his face the deeper he walked into the prison. The admiral stopped at a lone cell, which held the only prisoner in his dungeon.

'How are you feeling Subaru? You still look quite sick; it would be quite a shame if you died before dear Kamui completed his part of the bargain.' Rondart sighed dramatically, unlocking the cell with his set of keys and kicking the slumped body before him in the side. Subaru rolled over, revealing his sweating and deathly pale face twisted in pain, 'but I suppose, death for rubbish like you and your people was inevitable.'

Dark green eyes opened slowly, revealing a stubborn will to live and undying hate for the man above him, 'I do not care what happens to me, but you will pay what you have done to the people of Hertia and my brother. That I can promise you.'

Rondart chuckled maniacally, stomping down hard on Subaru's broken rib causing the young man to cough out blood in heavy doses, 'Hertia was a smudge on my plans, and it was simply wiped out. And not just by me, the whole royal navy was involved. But I guess it helped that they were all under the impression that it was an island of assassins and ruthless murderers plotting the fall of Raincliff when in fact you were merely an island of poor conditions and peaceful intentions, how silly of us.'

Rondart leered at Subaru bending down next to the man's head, 'But what good fortune, that the only two surviving prisoners _were_ in fact skilled assassins.' Subaru turned his head and spat in Rondart's face, earning him a scowl and another kick in his injured rib, 'you insolent brothers! I'll kill you myself before you ever see the light of day again!'

'Admiral Rondart!' A pair of navy officers stood in the dark doorway of the prison cell.

'What?!' Rondart shouted, annoyed that his conversation had been interrupted.

'We've captured the prisoner sir.'

Rondart stopped his sadistic punishment on Subaru and left the cell, locking it securely before he walked to the guards with an ecstatic smile on his face, 'Well go on then, show me!'

The guards nodded an affirmative and stepped aside to reveal the kneeling body of a man in cuffs, his golden head swung to the side to show pale and delicate features. He was unconscious and the only thing holding him upright was the hold on his chains held by the two guards. 'We followed Ashura's ship to a town called Lyeet.' The guard speaking paused nervously before continuing his speech, 'although we could not capture Ashura himself, we are certain this man is of great value to the pirate captain. We figured that we could hold this man hostage and simply wait for Ashura to come on his own accord.'

Rondart mulled this over for a while, running a hand through dirtied locks of his prisoners blonde hair before standing to confront his men, 'Who's idea was this?' He asked with a warm smile.

'M-mine sir.' Stammered the guard on the left. Rondart nodded before unsheathing his sword and running the blade through the man's chest. The remaining law enforcer left standing let out a whimper before releasing his hold on the prisoner and trying to run away. Before he could reach the door however, Rondart took out his pistol and shot the man in the head. Blood pooled on the floor from both victims, slowly seeping through the cracks in the dirty bricks laid out beneath them. 'How annoying.' Muttered Rondart, throwing his newly made prisoner into Subaru's cell.

'Looks like you've got yourself a new friend Subaru! Take care of him for me won't you; he doesn't look so well himself.' With that said, Rondart left the dungeon, all that remained was the echoes of his cruel laugh.

Subara swore colorfully as he tried to sit up, leaning heavily against the cold wall behind him as he slowly made his way towards the unconscious man. The ex-assassin moved matted hair from his forehead and felt for a temperature, sighing a breath of relief when he found none. After a while pale eyelids flickered open at last and bright blue eyes hazed in confusion lit up the dark place. 'What's your name?' Asked Subaru softly, wincing as every word spoken irritated his chest wound. The man stared up at the other, eyes going wide in fright at the cell that seemed so familiar to the ones he was trapped in for years when he was younger. He choked down his nightmares and breathed deeply before answering the other, 'Fai.'

* * *

Kamui ran through the halls of the grand building which held the offices of various ranks and noblemen and noblewomen, wanting to escape from the wretched place as soon as possible. He passed an empty hallway but before he could reach the doorway that opened to the streets of the town; a hand shot out from a room through an agar door and pulled him by the cloth on the back of his neck into the room. Kamui was caught by surprise and he was pushed against a wall in the closed room and a pair of lips pressed against his roughly. Kamui let out a small moan as a sinfully skilful tongue invaded his mouth and explored his own. With a breathy sigh he was let go and slowly opened his eyes, even though he already knew who was before him.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Kamui hissed, noticing much to his dismay that his words lacked their usual bite.

'Happy to see you again as well darling, I must say today's been quite an interesting day.' Fuuma exclaimed before leaned back to remove the handcuff's hanging on his belt, 'even though it was interesting, I don't exactly want a repeat of last times events.' Fumma chuckled, throwing the restraints on the other side of the room.

Kamui stared at him with a bored expression, rolling his eyes before slumping on the ground. Unfortunately his day was not nearly as pleasant as the guards had been. Fuuma smiled down at him before sitting opposite to the assassin, 'what's wrong love? You seem to lack your usual spark.'

'I don't see how it concerns you!' Kamui shouted before looking down, a weary expression overcoming his angry face, 'Why can't you people just leave me alone?' He asked softly. Fuuma grew concerned, placing a hand softly on his back before pulling the smaller man into a warm embrace, 'let go.' Kamui muttered into Fuuma's shoulder, even though he didn't show any sign of moving. 'Tell me what's burdening you, I'll help you, I promise. '

'Why would you do something like that?' Kamui asked with suspicion, closing his tired eyes and melting in the warmth of the other reluctantly. Fuuma smiled helplessly, squeezing the small form in his arms slightly, 'Because I know a good man when I see one. And not to mention I've grown very fond of you.' Kamui muttered something that sounded like 'sadist' to Fuuma's ears. With a chuckle Fuuma smirked devilishly before moving his hands lower and lower down Kamui's sides, 'What the hell do you think you're d-' his question was stopped with choked out laughter as Fuuma tickled Kamui mercilessly while chanting, 'tell me what's wrong or I won't stop' he warned in a sing song voice, drinking in the adorable sounds of Kamui's shocked laughter. Who knew the little thing would be so ticklish.

'F-fine I'll- HAHAHAHA I'll tell you!' Fuuma stopped his torture and waited for Kamui to catch his breath again. _This idiots going to be the death of me, _the assassin thought before finally sharing his woeful tale from the beginning.

Fuuma listened as Kamui spoke about Hertia, how his people were wrongly slaughtered and how he and his brother were abducted, merely for the reason to kill and innocent man. All of this initiated by Admiral Rondart who now held his brother captive.

'When must you kill him?'

Kamui looked into Fuuma's eyes, all joking manner gone and left only determined seriousness, 'tomorrow, at the governors masquerade ball. With everyone in disguise, it's the perfect night for a murder.'

Fuuma nodded believing the story without a trace of doubt, 'This Island has changed ever since Rondart was granted power, people starve daily and needless wars have occurred. It doesn't seem far-fetched that he would plan something like this.' The officer observed.

Fuuma looked back into those purple eyes, still weary he noted. _A man before me, and yet still a boy because he has only experienced the hate and corruption of the world, halve a man. But more courageous than any war hero or king I have ever met. _'I'll help you get you and your brother's freedom back; we'll fix this government together.'

The assassin's eyes grew hopeful for a second before going back to their usual skepticism and harshness, 'and how do you suppose we do that?'

Fuuma grinned widely, catching Kamui off guard yet again, 'my dear tell me, how well do you waltz?'

* * *

Ashura stepped down from the Veritas, followed by Sakura, Mokona, Syaoran and a very angry Kurogane. 'What the hell's the matter with you?' The ninja asked the pirate captain, who had been acting strange all morning. 'Ashura glanced sideways at him, 'I'm not overly fond of this place. I was once, but ever since they obtained a new admiral, not so much.'

'That the guy you refused to sleep with?' Kurogane asked, having fun with annoying the captain and rolling his eyes at the red faces of both children.

Ashura ignored him blatantly, already feeling his patience wear thin against the warrior, 'My guess is that if anyone has Fai, it's him. He has a motive after all.'

'And how do we get to him? We don't even know where the hell he is!' Kurogane snapped at Ashura. Syaoran and Sakura had noticed the dangerous sparks going on between the captain and their friend, ever since Fai had been abducted the two had shown a hate for each other that hadn't existed before.

'Rondart would keep his prisoners close to him, probably somewhere in the same building he would visit daily. We scope out the place, get Fai and leave. Is that simple enough for you to understand?'

Kurogane growled, 'And how do you suppose we do this without being seen and then captured ourselves?'

The captain paused, this was the biggest problem. His eyes wandered at the town, seeing navy men sprayed across the island ready for a fight. Suddenly, something flew into his leg. Ashura picked up the stray piece of paper and smiled at what it said, 'well it seems we have come at a fortunate time, it will be easy to make a rescue while everyone on the island is celebrating at the governor's party.' Ashura flashed the poster at Kurogane, smiling at the man's temper.

'Tomorrow, we go get Fai back.'

'Tomorrow.' The group agreed.


	15. Throwing Masks

**Warning: dabs of swearing here and there and annoying villains.**

* * *

'Why are you here?' Asked Subaru as Fai got up slowly, minding the swollen lump on the back of his head. Subaru watched as he fiddled with the lock on the other side of the cell before sighing in defeat and slumping down next to the other prisoner. 'I know about as much as you know.' Fai looked to his companion, squinting slightly to see past the darkness in the cell, 'what did you say your name was again?' Dark green eyes widened before crinkling at the sides to smile at the man, 'Subaru.'

Fai nodded before smiling widely, 'Ah yes, Subaru-kun.' Fai suddenly leaned in closer to his cell mate; Subaru was caught off guard and started blushing slightly before leaning away from Fai's touch. The magician's eye brows furrowed slightly, 'don't worry I won't hurt you.' Fai carefully picked off the hand that was covering its owner's side, 'it appears as if someone's already done that for you.' Fai sighed with worry; the wound was serious and no doubt incredibly painful. 'Is the rib broken?' The magician asked, ripping off the end of his shirt to use it to wipe Subaru's forehead, 'I-I think so.' Fai sighed again nodding at the poor boy.

'I'm going to do something, but promise me you won't move or shout. Trust me, I will not hurt you.' Subaru stared at Fai, he trusted the man, he didn't know why but he knew he could. 'A-alright.' He croaked out, watching as Fai placed both of his pale hands on his chest softly and closed his eyes, 'This may take a while, I haven't used it in such a long time.' Suddenly Fai's eyes snapped open and the blue in his eyes danced together in a fiery storm of mystical light, Fai's hands glowed with a dim blue as he muttered words that Subaru could not understand. Subaru felt his chest warm up at incredibly speed and the pain ebbed away slowly before it disappeared completely.

Fai leaned back, a disappointed look crossing his face, 'I'm sorry I can't heal you, I've never been able to do healing magic. But the warmth and numbness should make it easier on you until we get out.' Subaru's eyes were wide in shock; he was able to breathe again easily without doubling over in pain, 'Y-you're a magician?' He had heard tales and myths that some people were able to use magic but had thought it foolish to believe them. Fai chuckled melodiously, the simple sound brightening Subaru's mood slightly, 'Yes, a poor excuse for one though I'm afraid. I haven't used it in years so please excuse me while I catch my breath.'

'Why haven't you used it more often?' The two stared at each other, Fai at a loss of what to say without mentioning his past, 'Magic tends to attract un-wanted… forces, some wielders unluckier than others. Let's just say the more I use it, the closer I become to facing what I've been running away from all these years.' Fai finished, hoping that would be enough to satisfy the boy.

Subaru nodded and reminding Fai slightly of Syaoran, 'Trying to escape the shackles from your past; a task that at times can seem close to impossible.' The warm feeling of understanding passed between the two prisoners as they lay there in silence, listening to the soft dripping of water kissing stone.

'You said something about getting out right?' Subaru asked finally, looking hopefully at Fai. The magician nodded in affirmative, 'Has someone come down to give you food and water?'

'Yes, a guard usually comes every other day. He should be coming tomorrow. Why?' Fai gave Subaru a devilish smile, 'What's one guard against two agitated prisoners I wonder?' Subaru blinked a few times before giving a small smile in return.

'You should get some rest now Subaru-kun. You'll need your strength for tomorrow.' Moonlight streamed through a tiny bared window, Subaru said his goodnights before curling up in a corner of the cell, Fai took off his long coat and placed it over the smaller man's shoulders with a fond smile. The magician looked up into the night sky; thinking about the children, whether Sakura had found her feather yet, whether Syaoran was having nightmares again, and most of all: about Kurogane.'

* * *

Guests poured in through the large double doors of the auditorium, each dressed in expensive and beautifully made clothing created especially for this night. The moon shone brilliantly in the sky, streaming through the large windows that were placed strategically on every wall of the large place as men and woman chatted excitedly with each other. The air was warm with enthusiasm and anticipation, the people's beloved governor was late, and although the room was already filled with people, the evening doesn't start until the host has come.

Meanwhile, said host was trying to pry a very stubborn Yukito away from the front of the door. 'I'm not moving.' Toya sighed, letting out a breathy chuckle at the rare moment of stubbornness his lover was presenting. 'As much as I'm enjoying this new side of you, we really do have to go. The people will start getting worried.' Yukito furrowed his light eyebrows before closing his eyes and shaking his head, he stretched out his arms even more trying to cover as much of the door as possible with his body. Toya couldn't help but laugh at him even more, Yukito always had been of small build compared to most men, so he wasn't doing a very good job of blocking his way and he could have easily gotten past the man if he had wanted to, but decided to just enjoy the moment for now.

He was just so adorable.

'You didn't double the guards for tonight's event.' Toya's eyes widened, finally realizing what this was all about. With a fond smile he made his way to his assistant who glanced at his governor suspiciously, with one swift tug Toya pulled his lovers arm and caught the stumbling man in his embrace, squeezing him for good measure. 'You won't let me go because you're worried about my safety?' Toya glanced down at the bundle in his arms, the silver head on his shoulder nodded twice and squeezed back around Toya's back. The governor couldn't help but chuckle some more while snaking an arm around them so he could capture Yukito's chin in his hand and lift his face so their eyes were introduced, 'I love you so much.' Yukito's worried expression eased a bit as their lips met in a sweet kiss, Toya trying to ease all of his beloved's troubles with that simple act.

'You have to understand, tonight is the night where it would be the easiest to assassinate you!' Toya sighed, his dark head dropping on the pair of shoulder in front of him, 'aaand the moments gone.' The governor looked his friend in the eye, a new found seriousness overcoming him which made Yukito all the more attentive, 'I won't let anything happen to me, I promise you. And if a ruckus is caused then I'll beat those basterds up. You forget that before becoming governor I was a simple man who needed to fight in order to stay alive, I know how to survive Yukito, so please don't worry.' The silver haired man looked back into those dark eyes which he was so fond of, the promise still lingering. With a suffering breath, Yukito gave in and let himself melt into the arms that held him. Hoping against hope that if something were to happen, he would be there to stop it.

Toya smiled at the bundle in his arms once more, taking a pale hand in his own and leading them both out through the doors the assistant had been blocking moments before. A room full of noise flooded over them as the two looked down the staircase at the many men and woman. With one last look at each other, the two let go of one another and parted down on opposite staircases, placing their masquerade masks on their faces and becoming just another character in the story of the party. With so many faceless people, something tragic was bound to happen.

Toya draped his role of governor of these people back onto him like a glove and spoke with as many guests as he could at a time. He tried looking for Yukito but the man had gone off and was nearly impossible to find with everyone in disguise. Masked woman asked him of his greatest adventures and masked men queried about his future plans. Wine glasses were clinking in a merry tinkle with each other before the beautiful music of the orchestra began to play. The floor divided into two and one by one a couple took one another by the hand and waltzed.

'um princess, would you I mean, you don't have to of course, but would you like to dance with me…?' Syaoran silently thanked the black mask covering his features for he knew he was about as red as the patterned tail coat he was wearing. It seemed that Sakura was also lacking her articulation and merely nodded her head feverishly and grabbed Syaoran's outstretched hand to travel down to the dance floor and proceeded to do the most awkward excuse for a dance Kurogane had seen in his entire life.

The ninja rolled his eyes fondly at the two kids as Syaoran sprouted frighteningly sincere apologies every five minutes for stepping on the princess's toes. _Fai would have made such a big deal about their first dance, hell, the idiot would probably make me waltz with him as well. _Kurogane's eyes fell downcast at the thoughts of his lover, his lost lover. If he found Fai right now, then he wouldn't mind if he had to do a moronically posh dance or kiss him in front of everyone or declare his love like he had done before. He would do all that if only he could get him back.

The ninja stalked over to the buffet, a glint of determination and perhaps sadness in his blood red eyes. There the pirates who were barely recognizable in their elegant clothing and detailed masks were wolfing down the fancy food and making unsavoury passes at every pretty woman they could see. Kurogane caught sight of Ashura and forced himself not to disturb the mood of the evening by skewering the man right there. 'Why the hell are we just sitting around waiting?!' The captain regarded the ninja coolly as he leaned against a wall, overlooking everyone and what they were doing.

'We're waiting for Rondart, he's late.' The pirate captain stated seemingly calm, but Kurogane noticed the slight tension in his shoulders.

'And what happens when he comes?' Kurogane asked, his eyes following a man with silver hair that was working his way through the crowd at a panicked pace.

Ashura smirked, noticing finally an overly extravagantly dressed admiral entering the double doors with a prideful grin on his face, 'leave that to me. While I keep him busy you and the kids go search the place. Remember search for any conspicuous places and don't get caught.' The captain left his piece of advice before leaving his place and walking straight towards Rondart.

Syaoran, Sakura and Kurogane with Mokona hidden under the princess's collar and silently left the party before running along the streets through the night to head towards the government officials building where their Fai waited.

_This is fine, this is good. As long as it's not him, just not him… _Yukito reached a set of doors that led to a separate room from the ballroom catching his breath from the running he had done. He slid down the opposite wall, not noticing the way his hands were trembling slightly. Slowly and silently, the pursuer opened the door to see his target laying there waiting for him. The assassin slipped out his knife and advanced towards Yukito, large amethyst eyes conveying a silent apology though the deep green mask. 'I have to do it. Please understand, someone very important to me will die if I don't.' Kamui's voice was barely above a whisper and it trembled with unshed tears, he looked up to see his target smile kindly at him, dark golden eyes filled with an understanding sorrow. Kamui raised the dagger high, ready for its killing blow upon Yukito's pale throat.

He closed his eyes, a small smile still lingering on his lips; _I love you Toya._

In the next room, Ashura slammed Rondart against the closed door that led to ballroom leaning down so his and the admiral's face were inches apart. 'Where the hell is he?' The pirate asked in a low hiss, grip tightening on the thin neck in his hands. 'L-let go and I'll tell you everything!' Kyle squeaked out, sweating bullets as the taller man let his throat go. Ashura took off his mask to reveal his identity to the admiral, who looked at the man before him with a mixture of shock and delight.

'Why if it isn't Ashura, wonderful that you do me the honour of coming yourself. The parties only begun and yet there are so many exciting things happening, it's all too much for me to wrap my head around.'

'Where is he?' Ashura asked again, ignoring the mad glint in Rondart's dark eyes.

'So you came for the prisoner? That pathetic excuse for a human?! You risked your life coming here for an insignificant, worthle-' Rondart's words were cut off as the pirates fist connected with the admiral's jaw in a vicious punch. Rondart lay sprawled out on the floor, his left cheek already showing the early signs of swelling. Kyle stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, eyes wide in shock before his body began to shake with the laughter of a lunatic, 'I can't believe it! This really is too much!' Rondart dragged himself up to stare gleefully back at Ashura, 'you're in love with him.' The pirate captain looked down at the mad man, silently seething, 'don't make me ask again Rondart, where is he? And I swear if you hurt him, I'll be the last thing you see before I shoot a bullet through your skull.'

Kyle began to laugh all over again as he slowly ascended to stand, 'really? Because it looks like the one who will be painting the room with their blood, will be you _captain.'_ Ashura snarled as Rondart cocked the gun he had stolen from Ashura's belt at his head. The pirate reluctantly raised his hands above his head before darting to the door to his right and entering the room where an assassin was about to kill his target.

Kamui dropped the dagger, the floor ringing as metal hit marble. 'I can't do it. I can't kill an innocent man.' Yukito's eyes widened as not only Kamui dropped his weapon, but also at the stranger and admiral that had abruptly entered the room. Rondart yells stopped as he saw the sight before him, and his face changed from blood thirsty to furious. He aimed the gun at Yukito and started screaming nonsense and angry insults, 'Why haven't you killed him yet?! Why is he still alive?! I'll kill all of you worthless scum! I'll capture your loved ones and torture them slowly in front of you! Then I'll kill them! AND THEN I'LL KILL YOU!'

'Arrest that man Fuuma. He is to be sent to prison and shall remain there until the day he dies.' The governor's strong voice filled every ones ears as the guests of the party mumbled scared questions to each other about the scene Fuuma had led the governor to. The guard walked swiftly towards Rondart, taking the gun out of his trembling hands and handcuffing him before dragging him slowly out of the hall.

'G-governor Toya! Look! Pirates and a hired assassin sent by captain Ashura himself to murder you my lord! I tried my best to stop them! But the-'

'Oh shut the fuck up Ronart.' Toya ignored the shocked gasped that emitted from everyone around him for his language, 'not only have you imprisoned two men wrongly and injuring one fatally no less, you have caused unnecessary war and in that action killing hundreds of innocent lives from the island of Hertia, you have murdered navy men and pirates in cold blood, you have blackmailed men to do your evil deeds, brought misery and hunger to this once peaceful island, and you have attempted the assassination of my very own assistant. Be thankful that I do not end you right here myself.'

Rondart's mouth swung open, as he still tried to escape the iron grip of the handcuffs, 'B-but sir! That man is a pirate! He is filth! A pirate in the government?! How can you allow something so hideous?!' Rondart pointed an accusing finger towards Yukito, screaming his words so everyone could hear. Yukito looked down at the ground, accepting whatever fate he would be given.

'You are right Rondart, for once. That man is a pirate, as he is also my personal assistant. But most importantly, he is my lover.' Everyone gasped again and Rondart's mouth dropped even more so that it was almost comical. Yukito looked at Toya with wide eyes, heart thudding as he fell in love with him even more than he could think possible. 'The fact that he is a pirate means little to me, he has never stolen, hurt or murdered anyone, and that goes for most pirates of this world. I hereby announce that every pirate shall be treated like any normal man from this day on. To punish a person on his or her way of living is unjust and shall not be tolerated any longer. Pirates shall receive discipline if their actions call for such results, but as shall every man. As of now, this is a fair land, where no man, woman or child has to cower in fear just because of the way they were raised. There shall be peace, and if you do not wish harmony, then Raincliff is not where you belong.'

Cheers erupted throughout the whole building; everyone grabbed their masked and threw them in the air. Ashura's crew whooped and jumped while smacking each other on the back. Ashura walked towards his men after saying his thanks to his old friend. Fuuma brushed away his once fellow pirates thanks and handed a shocked Rondart to the other guards to take the once admiral to prison. Fuuma then grabbed Kamui's hand and they ran away from the crowds together. Toya walked towards his love and gently brought him up in a crushing embrace, whispering sweet words before kissing him in front of everyone which only made them cheer more and Yukito blush a deep crimson but laughed along with everyone anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Subaru and Fai waited for the guard to bring their meal. The two could hear the familiar rumbling of fireworks in the distance and both of them supposed a festival was being held or something similar. After what seemed like hours of waiting, finally both of them heard the sound of nearing footsteps descending on hard stone and a carefree tune being whistled.

'Hello? I've come to rescue Kamui's brother.' Seishirou called out pleasantly as he reached the dark cell. His dark eyes widened at the two pairs of eyes that stared back at him through the bars of the prison. _Huh that's funny; Fuuma said there was only one._ Seishirou brushed off the misunderstanding as he began unlocking the cell, stepping aside and holding the door open for the both of them. Fai and Subaru looked at one another for a while before Fai slowly stood up, deciding to merely accept the fortunate turn of events.

'I don't mean to be rude, but could you hurry it up a bit? There is a festival going on after all.' Seishirou smiled an easy going smile at the two figures slowly approaching, it was still too dark to see either of them clearly. His smile dropped however as the smaller man fell to the ground with a pained gasp, clutching his side tightly.

'He's badly hurt; I think his rib is broken.' Cried the tall blonde man, instantly going to aid his newly made friend and trying and ease his pain. Seishirou entered the cell and walked closer towards the two, not exactly caring much for anything at the moment. He noticed the blonde man was very tall and exotic looking, quite pretty in the face and had long limbs. _And Fuuma said Kamui's brother would be my type, why do I even bother anymore? _Seishirou tried not to dramatize the situation by planning his revenge on his brother just yet, but all thoughts cleared his head as a pair of glazed over deep green eyes stared up at him, framed with pitch black hair that looked incredibly soft. 'Ah, so you must be Subaru.' Seishirou said with a grin, running a hand along Subaru's pale cheek, 'lovely to meet you, my names Seishirou.'

* * *

**Alrighto! So this chapter was mainly focused on getting rid of Rondart and introducing all the characters and their pairings. I plan to write a few chapters one each main pairing specifically and it's just gonna be sex! I've done a lot of deep and meaningful shit for this fic and frankly you guys deserve some real yaoi! Tell me what you think so far 8) unil next time!**


End file.
